


Vital: Part Three - Home

by LoveisYonduBlue



Series: The Vital Trilogy [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Babies, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Love, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Revenge, Romance, Smut, Space Pirates, Suicide Attempt, Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue
Summary: You met him on Terra bleeding on your kitchen floor, and went with him to Space, agreeing to become the Lead Medic aboard his spaceship of pirate-like Ravagers. Now he's about to become your husband, and your Home on the Eclector is going to expand even more. Your adventures as Lead Medic as part of Yondu Udonta's Ravager crew continues, full of mystery, romance, danger and heartbreak in this final installment of the Vital Series.To include the timeline from Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. Rated M for language, violence and adult content (nsfw chapters will be marked as such).
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta, Yondu Udonta/Reader
Series: The Vital Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677682
Comments: 137
Kudos: 143





	1. Big Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! Here we go, you guys! :D

You sit at your desk in the Med Bay, smiling down at the sparkling ring on your left hand. It’s only been a couple weeks since you returned to the _Eclector_ from Terra after the New Year started, but it’s been an absolute whirlwind. The crew threw you and Yondu an impromptu engagement party the day you came back, and a few days later, you had an engagement dinner with Yondu’s family.

That’s when Stakar took you aside and told you he wanted to pay for the entire wedding.

Shocked, you’d tried to protest, but he – and Aleta – were having none of it. They informed you that they had lost their three children, and never got the chance to see any of them married. And since, Stakar said, you were about to become his daughter, and since your father would have surely done the same, there was to be no argument.

Lifting your gaze from your ring again, you flip through images on your holoscreens, smiling at the memory of Stakar’s shocked expression and warm laughter as you tackled him with a hug.

The images you are currently reviewing are of different resorts and retreats – you had agreed with Yondu on a warm, tropical locale for the wedding. You’d vacationed in the Caribbean once on Earth, and you still consider it one of the most beautiful destinations you’d ever been. You’d described it to Stakar, and he’d sent you a list of possible locations for your big day.

You have it narrowed down to six and have a couple that you’re really leaning towards, but you’re having a hard time making a final decision. You’ll have to get Yondu’s opinion. This wedding is for the two of you, after all. It’s not just _your_ big day.

You suddenly feel large, warm hands slide over your shoulders, and let your head drop back to look up into Yondu’s face. “Hello spaceman. I was just thinking about you.”

He chuckles and waggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh, issat so?”

You smile and nod your head. “I need your help.”

“Ahh, well.” He swivels your chair around, and picks you up in his arms, seating himself in the vacated chair. “Let it never be said I let my baby go unsatisfied.” He sets you on his lap and runs a blue tongue slowly his teeth. “Whatcha need, darlin’?”

You giggle, looping your arms around his neck. “Lots of things,” you murmur seductively against his lips, “But right now,” you say more loudly, turning back to the holoscreens, “I need help deciding on a location for our wedding, so we can set a date.”

“Oh.” He sounds a little disappointed, and you pat his arm with a chuckle. He pulls you further against him as he draws the chair closer to the holoscreens. As you swipe through the images, he runs his hands up and down your hips and thighs.

“Stakar didn’t include any pricing, even though I asked,” you tell him. “He said he didn’t want that to factor into our decision.”

“He’s a stubborn sonuvabitch.”

“Well, like father like son, I guess – hahaha _stop! Stop!”_ You shriek with laughter as he lightly pinches your sides, just under your ribcage where he knows it tickles. You try to stop him, but he catches both your hands in his, and while he has you trapped, takes the opportunity to pepper kisses against your neck.

“Stop!” you repeat, still laughing. You finally get your hands free and slap his leg. “C’mon! We have to figure this out!”

He chuckles again. “Okay, okay.”

Once you’ve gone through them all together and narrowed it down to two choices, you pull them both up, one on each screen. You lean back against Yondu’s chest, seated low in his lap so your head is resting below his chin. He toys with your hair as he looks from one screen to the other. “That one,” he says at last, pointing at the left screen.

You bring his arm up against your chest and hug it, kissing his knuckles. “That would have been my choice too.”

You both call up Stakar as soon as you decide. You both love the water, and this location is everything you want. Instead of a wedding on land, the wedding will be on a huge vessel, like a cruise ship. Stakar assures you that whoever you invite will be the only people on board, and that he will take care of the catering, waitstaff, and whatever else you need.

You both decide on the guest list right there – the entire crew of the _Eclector_ is invited, as well as the Guardians of the Galaxy, and anyone from the crews of Stakar, Aleta, Charlie, Krugarr, and Mainframe that want to attend. You’re sure there are some other people, like Nebula, Jonto, Peter’s grandfather and a few others that you want to invite too, but you don’t need to get the final count to Stakar for another couple weeks.

In the meantime, there’s plenty of other things to do.

The first thing you do is pay a visit to Mosegi. You remember finding a beautiful dress design on a stray holopad the first time you ever met him and are hoping that he’ll be able to design your wedding gown.

As you figured he would be, he is absolutely overjoyed at the idea. You spend over an hour looking at different dress styles with him. You know you want it to be sleeveless or strapless, and mostly white, but are not against some color. You also want it able to be bustled up, since you want to be dancing during the reception. Mosegi says he will mock up a few different designs, and promises to take the location into consideration, making sure to use light fabrics so you don’t become overheated during the ceremony or dancing afterwards.

With that in process, you talk to the wedding party. You approach Rhian and Eega first, who are delighted to be bridesmaids, followed by Gamora and Mantis, who are mildly surprised but also agree. Yondu chooses Kraglin to be his best man, and Peter, Martinex, Charlie, and Rocket to be his groomsmen.

Next, you hunt Ryx down. You find her eating a late lunch in the mess and join her.

“So on Earth – Terra – we have bridal parties,” you begin after taking a few minutes to just catch up on girl talk with her, “And the head of the bride’s party is something called the maid of honor. She helps the bride with preparations and is usually the bride’s best friend.”

Ryx nods in understanding.

You smile at her. “Ryx, would you be my maid of honor?”

The spork drops out of her hand. “Me?”

“Yes, of course you! You’re my best friend.”

“But – but I thought Yondu was your best friend.”

You laugh and shrug. “Okay, yes, _technically_. But you’re my best _girl_ friend. Besides, I’m marrying Yondu, he can’t be my maid of honor too.”

Ryx laughs at this, then wraps you in her four arms. “It would be my greatest privilege, [y/n]!”

You laugh again and hug her tight. “Thank you, Ryx.”

Among other preparations, you ask Jonto’s chefs at Syrenne to make a wedding cake, and ask Peter to handle the music. He is very excited to be given this job and disconnects the call quickly so he can go listen to as much music as he can get his hands on. You laugh, telling him you’ll send him some songs that you want to be included, just before he hangs up.

* * *

It’s now March on Earth, and the wedding is a month and a half away. You can’t believe it’s coming up so suddenly; the last few months have just flown by. You’re in your office, splitting your time between updating patient notes and scheduling routine exams, and finalizing colors and centerpieces for the wedding.

You shove the remainder of a protein bar in your mouth, then pop a couple vitamins – you’ve been trying to grow your hair back a little before the wedding, and Eega supplied you with some supplements that strengthen and lengthen your hair and nails.

Yondu’s voice suddenly crackles over your earpiece. “Darlin, could ya come down to the Mess?”

"Yep," you reply, saving your notes, "Be right there, spaceman.”

Upon approaching the stairs, you slow your pace. More or less the entire crew is gathered in the Mess; the room is loud with chatter.

Yondu himself stands before a large hologram, which is suspended above two Mess tables that have been shoved together to hold a large holoscreen. He flicks a switch and the hologram, which looks like a cross-section of a ship, disappears. "There ya are, darlin'!” He shouts above the din, gesturing to you.

You look around a little warily as you make your way through the crowd, relaxing a bit as you see Peter and Kraglin, who both greet you with bright smiles. "What's going on in here?" you ask, hugging Peter.

"I got somethin' important to share with ya." Yondu pats the table in front of him, and you hop up, still staring at the crowd of Ravagers surrounding you. "I've called the crew together, in case they don't know either," he says to you.

"Y'all listen up, Captain's got somethin' to say!" Kraglin shouts out, and the talking dies down.

"It ain’t long ‘til the wedding," Yondu begins. "Not all of y'all have always been Ravagers. Y’all that have been in the Ranks a long time might know what I'm about to say." He settles on the corner of the table next to you, pausing for effect. "The Stealin' of the Bride."

Laughs, and loud excited murmurs break out from the crowd.

You look at him warily. "Pardon?"

He looks at you and grins, then glances back at his crew. "Hush up now," he orders, and the room quiets again. "The Stealin' of the Bride is an old Ravager tradition. _Way_ back when, when the Ravagers was founded, before Stakar brought the Clans back fer the second time, marriages among Ravagers used to be a lot more commonplace. Marriages would usually happen between two Clans. In order for the marriage to be accepted and the wedding to happen, the Groom would have to successfully steal his Bride from her home ship, fighting tooth and nail to get her away from her Clan. It was a whole messy and bloody ordeal, as I'm sure you can imagine." He shifts and rests a hand on your leg, patting it gently. "Don't worry," he murmurs at your wide eyes, then raises his voice again. "Stakar brought the Stealin' of the Bride back when he rebooted the Ravagers, but nowadays the practice is restricted to non-lethal force."

A few boos and hisses erupt from the crowd, followed by laughter.

Yondu grins. "As it happens, the Doc is from Terra and she don't got no home Clan. So Stakar Ogord has offered the _Starhawk_ to be the site of the Stealin'." He turns to you. "What this means for you, sweetheart, is that one of these days - don't know when, but one of these days leadin' up to the wedding, yer gonna be taken from my ship. Probably sooner than later."

You hold up your hands and stare at him. "Whoa, whoa. What do you mean, _taken?"_

"Some of Stakar's crew is gonna sneak aboard and kidnap ya. And then I'm gonna have to get aboard the _Starhawk_ and steal ya back _._ "

"And what do I do while this is going on?"

"Ya jus’ wait for me to come and get ya." He turns to the crew. "That's where y'all come in. It's a full-crew endeavor. Kraglin and Quill are gonna be my point men, but the entire crew will have a part to play in this, whether that's stormin Stakar's ship or keep the _Eclector_ ready to get the hell out of there once we got the Doc back on board. He gently pushes you off the table and flicks the hologram back on. "This is the _Starhawk._ There's about four places I think Stakar might hide her, and we gotta make plans for each possibility. You can't stay to see this, though, darlin. Against the rules. Ya got any questions?"

Your mind is racing. You can’t decide whether to be shocked, offended, or laugh your head off at the hilarity of it all. "No one gets hurt?"

He shrugs. "Ehh, not _seriously."_

You glance over the crowd. You don’t see one face that isn’t excited. You shake your head, and shrug. "Okay, I guess I’m game. Any other weirdo Ravager wedding traditions I haven't heard about yet that you’d like to clue me in to?"

"Hmm..." he cocks his head, hands on hips. He glances at Kraglin, who shrugs. "Nope, I guess tha's ‘bout it."

“So let me just get this straight. Stakar is going to kidnap me and you’re going to rescue me. But it’s all in good fun.”

“Yep.”

You laugh, quite at a loss. This definitely didn’t come up in any of your searches or wedding preparations. “Well this sounds hilarious,” you say, unable to think of anything else to summarize what you’re feeling.

"Oh, it's gonna be a riot," he agrees with a wink. "You just be on the ready, darlin'. It could be any day now."

* * *

You wait and wait. Days and weeks go by, but there's no sign of the _Starhawk_ or any of Stakar's M-ships. You're starting to wonder if there was a miscommunication or if Stakar forgot.

April arrives, and it’s just under a month to the wedding. You've just gotten out of the shower and are wearing nothing but a towel when you feel a rough, crystalline hand clamp over your mouth. Your first instinct is to scream, but then you hear a familiar voice in your ear. "Not a word, Doc."

You push off the hand and turn to face Martinex T’Naga, tugging your towel closer. _"Marty!_ You scared the crap out of me!” You look around the room. “Where did you _come_ from? How did you get in here?”

"You know about the Stealin' of the Bride?" he asks, ignoring your questions.

"Well _yes_ , otherwise I would have kicked you in the balls! Sneaking up on me in my cabin." You glance at the door. "How did you get in here, anyway?” you ask again, narrowing your eyes at him. “Only Yondu has the code."

He snorts. "Please. I've been a Ravager for over forty years, Doc. You think I can't break into someone’s cabin?" He smirks, then nods at the door. "C’mon, we gotta bounce."

You let out a noise of exasperation. "Can I get _dressed_ first?"

Martinex glances you over, as if just realizing what you're wearing - or not wearing. A pinkish purple sparkle dances over his crystal cheeks. "Oh. Y-yeah, of course." He crosses his arms and waits.

You fix him with wide, frustrated eyes, and throw out an arm. "Well, turn around and close your eyes!"

"Right. My bad." He turns, and covers his eyes with his hands, hears you shuffling around. After a couple minutes, he huffs quietly. "Gonna need you to hurry up. Don't have a lot of time."

"Going as fast as I can. Just keep your damn pants on."

He lets out a soft chuckle. "Yondu's rubbing off on you."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea,” you reply in a murmur.

He lets out a surprised, sudden laugh at this. "You make a good pair,” he says after a moment. “I’m glad he found you, [y/n]. You’re good for him.”

"Aww, thanks. He’s good for me too." Your reply is bright, and he can hear the smile in your voice. "Ok, I'm ready."

He turns to see you in a simple knee-high dress and flat tennis shoes, with your hair pulled back in a short ponytail. You grab a sweater and your bag from the back of a chair and sling it over your shoulders. "Okay. What happens now?"

"Now, you don't say another word. You're being kidnapped, remember?"

"Right. Do I have to act scared? You don't have to gag me, do you?"

"Only if you keep talking," he says, and scoops you up in his arms. "Now shut up, Mrs. Yondu."

Your face flushes pink and you grin at the name. Martinex pushes a button on his suit, and the air around both of you shimmers. He bends his head close to your ear. "Not a word, hold on tight."

You hug his neck tightly and gasp slightly as he speeds down the corridors of the _Eclector_. He's joined further along the way by three more of his crewmates, who were hiding in corners and high in the beams and pipes above your head, keeping watch for Yondu. They've all got active camouflage on, as you realize Martinex does, and you only see the others as a trick of light.

As you reach their ship through an unarmed airlock, you're seized by a brief moment of panic. You've never been off the _Eclector_ without Yondu or Kraglin, except when you were kidnapped by the Kree. But you feel Martinex pat your back. "Did great, Doc. We're almost home." He grins, sharp crystal teeth glinting. "Can't wait to see the look on Yondu's face when he finds out I was the one who came in and got ya."

At the statement, you laugh, and all your worries are gone. "You’re just like brothers,” you say, rolling your eyes.

He chuckles. “We certainly _fight_ each other like brothers. We’ll probably be fighting until we're dead. Maybe after too."

You leave the _Eclector's_ atmosphere in Martinex’s M-ship, the _Charon_ , and one jump later, you're approaching the _Starhawk_. Stakar is there to greet you, and so is Aleta. "Welcome home," Stakar says with a sparkle in his eye, and loops an arm about your shoulders.

"Thanks!” You smile wide as you hug him. “You know, I was really unsure about this, but now I'm kind of excited."

"You and everyone else. Which reminds me." He punches a nearby button on the wall, and speaks into the ship-wide com. "The Bride is aboard, repeat the Bride is aboard. Stay alert, updates to follow concerning the Groom." He guides you up to the Control Room, which is bigger than the _Eclector's_. "This is your home until Yondu makes contact, then we'll be moving you to my cabin. You need anything, just let me, Aleta or Martinex know."

"Thanks. I wonder how long it's gonna take him to realize-"

Stakar's console beeps, and he peers over at one of the screens. "Damn, not long," he grins at you. "That's him now." He flicks a switch, and Yondu appears on screen - then flickers on every other screen in the control room. Peering out the door, you can see that he's taken over every screen on the _Starhawk_.

"Hi, boy," Stakar smiles smugly.

"Hi," Yondu drawls. His smile is predatory, his eyes glowing a deep shade of scarlet. His implant pulses slightly. He's seated in his captain's chair, the arrow twirling in his fingers, legs spread. "Sharp work, pickin' her right outta her quarters." He shifts in his seat, draws closer to the screen. "But y'best prepare y'selves, crew of the _Starhawk_." He leans in, pointing at the screen with his arrow, and his sharp teeth glint in the light of the holograms. When he speaks, his voice is low and throaty. "I know that ship like the back of m'hand, and I'm comin' to get my bride." With that, the screens go dead.

You blush a deep red at Yondu's last words, which sent a jolt of heat straight to your core.

Aleta notices your flushed face, and laughs. "Kinda thrilling, ain’t it? I remember when Stakar stole me from my ship." She glances at Stakar, who meets her eyes.

He laughs a little nervously, blushing under her stare.

“C’mon honey, let’s get you settled,” Aleta says, throwing an arm about your shoulders. As she leads you away, you hear Stakar’s voice over the ship-wide coms.

“No doubt everybody heard that. The Groom is coming, prepare for battle. Remember - non-lethal force but keep yer wits about you. Yondu's a sneaky sonuvabitch and he's going to pull out all the stops to get her back."


	2. I Will Steal You Back (NSFW at end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains NSFW content.

Yondu strides purposefully through the hangar, his duster removed and normal maroon uniform pared down and replaced by darker, stealthier leathers. Kraglin is on his right in a similar getup, next to him Peter; on his left is Nillgrac and Ryx.

“Yer pilots ready?” Yondu asks.

“Yessir,” Nillgrac answers. “All prepped and ready to go. Record time.”

Yondu nods. “Good. Ya take yer half, and attack from the port side – just little taser shots, mind.”

“Yessir, I personally checked all the cannons, made sure they were all set to training mode.”

“Good, good. Don’t need anybody gettin' killed and spoilin’ the fun of it. Kraglin n’ Quill will be comin’ in on their port side, so ya jus’ keep ‘em distracted long enough for them to get in.”

“Aye, Cap’n.”

“This is gonna be fun,” Quill grins. He twirls a baseball bat in his hand; it was a Christmas present from Yondu. He swings at the air with it and jogs off after Nillgrac and Kraglin.

“Remember, heads are off-limits!” Yondu calls after him.

“Yeah, yeah!”

The Captain rolls his eyes, then turns to Ryx. “Yer gonna be leadin’ the other half, distractin’ the starboard side so I can sneak in that way.” He stops, just before he reaches his ship, where Rocket is perched on the gangplank, ready to pilot the _Warbird_. Groot stands beside him, holding his paw.

“Ready, Rat?”

“Ready, Blue. Though if ya ask me, it’d be more fun with real guns.”

“Boy, ya got a mean streak a mile wide, ya know that?”

“I am Groot!”

“Well _Groot_ agrees with me.”

“Y’all are a bad influence.”

* * *

Aleta escorts you to Stakar’s expansive cabin, where a sofa has been set up with a bunch of pillows and a pile of cozy, fluffy blankets. The main attraction, however, is the dozen holoscreens that have been set up in front of the sofa. They cycle through their feeds, displaying various parts of the ship.

“I’ll be able to watch the whole thing from here?” you ask.

“A’ course. Yer the whole reason for the event; it wouldn’t be fair to make you miss out on the fun.” Aleta throws herself onto the sofa and grabs a blanket. “And I thought if we were going to be watching the show, we might as well make it enjoyable.” She gestures to the low table set up before the couch, laden with bowls of snacks and bottles of wine.

You giggle and drop onto the couch next to her. She throws the blanket over your lap and pours you both a glass of wine. She clinks her glass against yours. “To our husbands – and husbands to be.”

“To our husbands.”

After you’ve gotten comfy, you start watching the holoscreens. _Starhawk_ Ravagers are positioned at key points throughout the ship, and occasionally you see a group of two or three jogging down a corridor. A screen flashes up that you recognize as the hall you just came down leading to Stakar’s quarters. Six Ravagers are positioned at either end, and there are four additional Ravagers just outside guarding the doors. “Wow, Stakar’s not going easy on him, is he?”

Aleta lets out a barking laugh. “Absolutely not! Where’s the fun in that?”

You’ve been snacking and chatting with Aleta for about a half hour later when low sirens, which, if this is anything like your home ship, signal that a strange vessel is approaching. You sit up expectantly. As the holoscreens switch their views, you see an exterior shot of the ship – and see the familiar shape of the _Eclector_.

You grin, wriggling down into your blankets. _He’s here. He’s coming to get me!_ You bite your lip, picturing him striding through the ship, his duster billowing behind him, his ruby eyes glinting and his mouth fixed in that wide shark smile. Your heart patters at the mental image.

As you watch the _Eclector_ , dozens of tiny vessels, which after a second you realize are M-ships, erupt from its underside, heading straight for Stakar’s ship.

 _He must be on one of those ships!_ You realize. _I can’t wait until he gets here!_ _I wonder if he’s as aroused by all this as I am._ Your mind is suddenly flooded with thoughts of him, his large hands on your body, holding you close against his chest, kissing you passionately. You blush deeply, and take a large sip of your wine, trying to hide your face behind the glass.

* * *

 _“All set, sir,”_ Attria’s voice comes over Yondu’s com.

“Good work,” he replies, and moves to the back of the _Warbird,_ where the hatch has been bridged to connect to an airlock on the _Starhawk._ Attria and her tech crew hacked in to allow Yondu to breach the hull without being detected.

All around them, M-ships are engaged in mock-fights. The electric shots the M-ships are exchanging only disable the ships temporarily, leaving them lifeless in space until they can be retrieved by the _Eclector_ or _Starhawk_ , or rebooted by one of their fellow M-ships.

No one noticed the dark-hulled _Warbird_ slip past the fray and latch onto the starboard side. Once he’s aboard, Yondu presses a finger to his ear com. “I’m in, Rat.”

Rocket cackles wildly. _“All right! Now onto the fun! Signal me when you got the Doc and I’ll meet ya in the Docking Bay.”_

_“I am Groot?”_

_“Yeah, buddy, that means you get to fire the guns now.”_

_“I am Groooot!”_

_“Groot says good luck, ya idiot. …‘Cept the ‘idiot’ part, that was me.”_

Yondu chuckles, shaking his head. “Thanks, Twig. Signin’ off.” He switches frequencies. “Come in A-Team, this is Poppins.” Yondu knows there has to be Starhawk Ravagers listening in, so he and Quill assigned code names to all the leaders in the operation.

 _“A-Team here,”_ Quill’s voice comes quietly. _“We’re in position, Poppins.”_

“Good. Roll out.”

 _“Copy,”_ Kraglin’s voice comes. _“We’ll keep ‘em outta yer way as best we can.”_

“Good luck,” he grins, and heads further into the ship, pulling out a few smoke bombs as he goes.

He imagines you waiting for him; your eyes, sparkling with anticipation, biting your lip to try to hold in the thrill. He smirks as he wonders what you’re wearing, and the image of you in skimpy lingerie, straddling a chair, pops into his head. _Dammit,_ he thinks his smirk turns into a full-fledged grin, _I better find her quick ‘else I’m gonna have a whole different set a’ problems on my hands._

* * *

“Look!” you say, pointing at one of the holoscreens. “There’s Peter and Kraglin!”

The brothers, armed with a baseball bat and an extending metal baton, are running, crouched, along a corridor. Peter gets jumped by a _Starhawk_ Ravager, and Kraglin hauls the offender off, obviously laughing as he blocks an attack with his baton. You can’t help but smile, and as you exchange looks with Aleta, you see she’s smiling too.

Her eyes twinkle. “I spot a certain special someone in the upper right screen.”

You gasp, and jump to your feet, clutching the blanket in your hands. Sure enough, there’s Yondu. He’s dressed in dark leathers and has a sneaky _– sexy –_ smile on his lips. He darts around a corner, grabbing a _Starhawk_ Ravager from behind, and gets elbowed in the face. Though he staggers back, he just laughs and punches the man in the jaw. You see another Ravager jump him from behind – and the screen switches feeds, leaving you with a view of an empty hallway.

You let out a small cry of dismay, slowly resuming your seat.

“Don’t worry honey,” Aleta laughs. “With Yondu’s pace and determination, I’m sure you’ll see him again soon enough.”

* * *

_“Come in, Poppins. No angels in the Vault, I repeat, no angels in the Vault.”_

“I read ya,” Yondu answers Kraglin. _So she ain’t in the Security Room. She’s gotta be where I’m headin’ then._ “Converge on the Nest. I’m almost to destination.”

_“Copy.”_

Just two more blocks, and he’ll be at the hallway leading towards Stakar’s quarters. He can see a bunch of Ravagers ahead – six of them, looks like.

No. Seven.

He stops. _“Shit.”_

Martinex stands there, gloves removed. He gives Yondu the finger. “Blue.”

Yondu grins meanly and returns the gesture. “Sparkles.”

Martinex paces the width of the hall, smiling smugly. “You know, I was the one that broke into her cabin. She’d just got out of the shower.” He nods. “Gotta say, she’s a hottie.”

Yondu’s jaw subconsciously tightens. “Ya lookin’ to get _killed_ , Marty?” His voice comes out lower, and a little more dangerously than he meant, but the Pluvian has to know that he’s walking a thin edge with his remarks.

Martinex’s smile fades at the tone, and he laughs nervously, holding up his hands. “Chill, chill. I didn’t see anything. She was all wrapped up, I promise. I just wanted to know I was the one that took her out of her room.” He winks.

Yondu relaxes a little and chuckles. “Yer goin’ down.”

Martinex throws his head back and laughs long and loud before fixing him with a narrow-eyed smirk. _“Please._ You were _never_ able to take me down alone, Yondu. And today ain’t gonna change your track record.” He extends his left hand, and Yondu backs up a step as the crystals in the Pluvian’s hand grow sharper, longer, and clearer. The temperature in the area noticeably drops, and before Yondu can react and reach better ground, the floor between them shimmers and crackles, suddenly coated in a thin layer of ice.

Yondu’s feet slip and slide below him. He reaches for the nearby railing to steady himself, but yelps as he touches it – it’s burning hot to the touch. He looks up, and sees that farther down, Martinex has a hold of the railing with his right hand, the texture of which has grown smooth and cloudy in color. The metal is so hot where the _Starkhawk’s_ First Mate is gripping it that it’s glowing red.

“Don’t tell me you forgot that I could do this,” Martinex says with a chuckle.

“Didn’t forget,” Yondu grumbles, shaking out his hand, “Jus’ gotta git used to it again. And yer right, Marty. I could never take ya down alone. Lucky for me, I _ain’t_ alone.”

“Heads up, dude!”

Martinex whirls just as Peter comes sliding down the ice to his left, baseball bat extended. Before the Pluvian can react, the bat has smashed behind his knees, sweeping his feet out from under him. Martinex yells and lands full on his back, letting go of the railing in the process.

Yondu takes the opportunity to clutch the quickly-cooling rail to steady himself, then with a calculated aim, launches himself, crouched, on the ice. Martinex turned himself on his belly to attempt to get up, but is sat upon by Peter, who wrestles his hands behind him. Yondu knows that Martinex won’t try his hot-cold technique on Quill; direct contact to the Terran’s skin could cause unacceptable damage in a game like this.

Yondu slides neatly past him on the ice, giving him the finger as he goes. “G’bye, Sparkles!”

“Dammit, Yondu!” he yells, wriggling to try and buck Quill off his back.

“Go, Dad! Go!” Peter shouts, laughing.

Yondu gets to solid terrain again and sees that Kraglin has taken out four of the six guards at the other end of the hall.

“Go on,” his First Mate says with a grin. “I got these two!”

Yondu only laughs in response, tearing down the hall. He sees four guards posted outside the set of double doors leading to Stakar’s quarters. _Tha’s it! She’s gotta be in there._

In Stakar’s cabin, you lean closer to the screens. “He’s almost here!” you say, grinning. You jump up from your seat and rush to the door, ear expectantly turned towards it to listen for Yondu’s arrival.

A minute or so later, you hear a loud, heavy scraping sound, and turn to see Aleta moving the couch around so its seats are facing the door. “Aleta?”

She rushes at you, grabbing your arm. “C’mon honey. Don’t want you gettin' hurt.”

“Huh?”

“Just in case. Don’t know what he’s packin’.” Aleta drags you back to the sofa and pushes you down behind it. Just a couple seconds later, there’s a loud noise like metal bending, followed by what almost sounds like a tremendous explosion. After it sounds everything has settled again, you peek over the couch and gasp. Where the doors once stood, a huge pillar of grey smoke is seeping in. The doors seem to have been pulled off their hinges, and the Ravagers that had been guarding the entrance are nowhere to be seen, although you can hear them yelling and cursing at one another.

“Ah, smoke bomb combined with a directional gravity mine,” Aleta says admiringly, helping you to your feet, “Pulled the guards towards it, and the doors off,” she explains at your confused expression. “Very clever. Go on now, he’s comin’ for ya.”

Heart pounding, you walk a couple steps towards the doorway, which is still foggy with smoke. There’s movement in the haze, and as you watch, Yondu’s powerful, larger-than-life form comes striding through it, the smoke swirling around him. His eyes are blazing with excitement and desire. “There ya are, sweetheart,” he drawls, his gold caps glinting. “I been lookin’ fer ya.”

A squeal escapes your lips as you run to him, leaping into his arms. He laughs as he catches you, swinging you around, then leans into kiss you hard. As you catch your breath, he touches a finger to the com in his ear. “This is Poppins. Angel has wings. Repeat, Angel has wings.” He nods once he gets a reply, and bends to kiss you again. “It’s gonna get a little crazy out there, baby. So ya just keep yer lil’ hand in mine, and don’t let go.” He takes your hand, curling his large fingers around yours. “Ready?”

You squeeze his hand, and nod, smiling into his face. “Ready, spaceman.” You pause and look over your shoulder at Aleta. “Aren’t...aren’t you going to stop us?”

Aleta, draped the length of the couch, pulls the cork out of a fresh bottle of wine and lets out a snort of laughter. “Ha! No. Ain’t my ship, honey. I was just here to keep you company and watch the shenanigans.” She gestures to the holoscreens, then pops a snack into her mouth and waves at the two of you. “You go on and have fun now. And watch out for Stakar – he's in the Docking Bay.”

You laugh. “Isn’t that cheating?”

She raises one dark eyebrow at you, smirking. “I’mma Ravager.”

You and Yondu grin at each other and depart the cabin in the opposite direction Yondu had come. You soon approach a branch of hallways and see _Starhawk_ Ravagers converging on your position.

"Can they recapture me?" You ask as Yondu runs towards them, tightening your hold on his hand.

"Oh yeah. But they ain't gonna do it." He whistles, and you feel the brief heat of the Yaka arrow as it flies up out of his holster and between your bodies. It tears ahead of you, leaving a bright red trail in its wake, nicking ears and cutting shirt sleeves. The arrow's got enough of a reputation for people to get out of the way on principle, even if killing is not allowed in this event, and Yondu passes the _Starhawk_ Ravagers without any interference.

He pauses at an intersection to get his bearings and can’t help but look you up and down. "Damn, I just wanna tear yer clothes off," he says with a grin, and you blush, smiling. "Ya got no idea how much this has me turned on."

“Oh, I definitely have an idea,” you say, pressing a kiss against his scruff. “And the faster you get me out of here, the faster you can have your way with me."

He laughs raucously. _“Hell_ yeah! C’mon!” He tugs at your arm, and you race down the hall to your left.

On the way, you find yourself flanked by Peter and Kraglin, who has a black eye and a bloody nose but a shit-eating grin on his face.

Entering the huge, multi-level area, Yondu points up to the second level, and you see the _Warbird_ anchored there. You make your way up, using ladders instead of the lift, and there seems to be a clear line to Yondu’s ship.

To your surprise, Yondu’s pace slows instead of speeding up.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s too easy,” he says with a nervous sort of smile on his face.

You look around. It’s true, Stakar is nowhere to be seen. But there a bunch of hiding places between you and the _Warbird_ at the far end of the bay; crates upon crates, both metal and wood, litter the area; they would make great hiding places. A couple of huge cranes, their hooks holding huge sturdy boxes, would make great vantage points or stages for an ambush.

“Maybe they think you’re somewhere else,” you say with a shrug. You pull at his hand, and make your way towards the _Warbird._

 _“Watch out!”_ Yondu cries, and yanks you into his arms, backpedaling.

“What’s the – oh!”

Just ahead, half a dozen stack of wooden crates, stacked at least 10 high, tumbles over with a loud splintering crash, blocking your path.

“Damn!” Yondu shouts.

“You didn’t think it’d be that simple, did you?” You both back up as Stakar emerges from where the crates were stacked. "Ya gotta get through me first, boy," he grins.

“Well come on then, old man,” Yondu says with a cheeky wink.

For a man that has to be approaching seventy – although he’s even older than that, from what Yondu’s told you – Stakar moves _fast._

Yondu pushes you over to Peter, who stares at the Ravager Captains with wide eyes as they begin to fight one another. “Holy _shit.”_

 _“Damn,”_ Kraglin supplies, dumbstruck.

You have to agree with both of them as you watch Yondu and Stakar trade blows. The two Captains are not only quick, they’re powerful. The punches they land would undoubtedly kill lesser beings, and this is only for _fun._

Stakar knocks Yondu on his back, but the Centaurian recovers quickly and swipes out with his leg, intending to trip his former Captain, but Stakar leaps – and _hangs_ in the air for a moment.

You blink, hard, thinking you’re imagining things. But a minute later, Stakar does it again. “You can _fly?”_ you shout.

Yondu and Stakar pause to look at you, and both say, “Yeah,” at the same time, as if it was something you should have known.

You put your hands on your hips. “Well that’s not fair.”

“No it ain’t,” Yondu agrees, and while Stakar is distracted by you, slams a fist into his opponent’s stomach.

Stakar gags. Angrily, he swipes out to punch Yondu in the face, but his eyes grow suddenly wild and panicked, and just before it makes contact with the Centaurian’s jaw, he moves his fist so it just glances off the scruff of Yondu’s chin.

Yondu just laughs. “Yer gettin’ soft, Cap’n!”

Stakar laughs also, and grips Yondu’s jacket it order to lift him off the floor and hurl him several feet away, where he smashes into a stack of wooden crates. “How’s that fer soft, boy?”

“Jackass,” Yondu chuckles, groaning as he gets to his feet.

Stakar takes advantage of the moment to snap his fingers loudly. “Get the bride back!”

Immediately, a dozen Ravagers leap out of hiding places behind the crates and begin to run towards you.

You gasp and back up; Kraglin and Peter jump in front of you.

“Don’t worry, [y/n],” Peter says with a grin, raising his bat, “You’re not going anywhere.”

As he and Kraglin begin to fight off your would-be kidnappers, you look from them, to the Captains, to the _Warbird._ Stakar keeps leading Yondu farther and farther away from your escape route. You stare around, at the boxes, at the ships, at the cranes. _The cranes._ You’ve seen the Ravagers on the _Eclector_ operate some just like this before, and there’s always a control panel nearby. Kraglin even showed you how it worked once, when you offered to help unload a haul from a mission.

You search the perimeter, and see the control panel, right near where Yondu and Stakar are fighting. Tracing your eyes upward from them, you see that one of the cranes, holding a large wooden box, is poised right above them.

You run over to the control box. “Hey!” you yell. “Is the Bride allowed to fight her way out too?"

Stakar and Yondu pause, breathing hard. They look at one another, and back to you.

"Well...I don't..."

"I guess so."

"I don't see why not."

"Awesome," you say, and pull down a lever on the control panel. "Might want to move, Stakar."

"What?” A gathering shadow falls on him from above, and he looks up. “Oh shit!” he throws himself aside as the huge box explodes just where he’d been standing.

Yondu picks you up in his arms, princess-style, and dashes towards his ship, cackling. _"That's_ _my baby!"_

You both scramble up the toppled pile of crates and over the other side. Rocket appears on the _Warbird’s_ gangplank with Groot.

“We’ll see ya later! Catchin’ a ride with Quill.” He points to Peter, who is dashing towards the docked _Cawl_ with Kraglin.

“Thanks, Rocket!” you call as Yondu carries you aboard the M-ship.

“We gotta hurry outta here,” Yondu says, flipping switches and strapping in. “It ain’t over until we’re back in the _Eclector’s_ range.”

 _“Poppins, come in.”_ Kraglin’s voice comes over the _Warbird’s_ speakers.

“Poppins here,” Yondu replies. “I’m on my way out with Angel.” He sneaks a smile at you, running a hand briefly down your leg.

 _“Copy. On the_ Cawl _, makin’ our way out too. Attention all_ Eclector _Ravagers, Angel has wings. Repeat, Angel is flyin’ home. Return to base.”_

There’s really no worry of being recaptured. All of the M-ships are still occupied with fighting each other, and Stakar isn’t able to catch up with you. As you enter the _Eclector’s_ vicinity, you let out a relieved giggle and slump in your seat. “What a rush!”

Yondu lets out a raucous laugh. “No kiddin’.”

“Thanks for rescuing me, spaceman.”

He smiles over at you. “I’ll always rescue ya, baby. No matter who’s gotcha.”

“I know.” You blow him a kiss. “You were great today. It was fun watching you fight. I’m glad it was only for entertainment, though.”

“Ya had fun, then?”

“Yeah.”

He grins. “Good.”

“I have a question, though.”

“Sure.”

“Stakar. He never punched you in the face today, did he.”

Yondu grows quiet and shakes his head, staring out the windshield. “Nope.”

“He was going to, once. And then he changed direction, so he wouldn’t hit you.”

“Yeah.” Yondu glances at you sidelong, then returns his view out the windshield again. “The day Stakar exiled me, he punched me in the jaw. Knocked me down flat on my back. When we reconciled, all those years later, he vowed he’d never hit me in the face like that again. Says he regretted it, all that time.”

“Oh,” you say softly. You’re both quiet for a moment, then you add, “I’m glad you’re close again.”

He smiles. “Me too.” He massages his ribs and chuckles again. “I tell ya, he might be getting’ up there in age, but his punches still hurt like a sonuvabitch.”

You laugh and start to reply but are interrupted by a communication from the _Eclector._

_“Come in, Cap’n, this is Jesper.”_

“Hey, boy.”

 _“Captain Ogord confirmed that you are in range of the_ Eclector _and that you have successfully taken your bride back.”_

“Ha! I sure as hell did!”

Jesper’s laughter comes over the speakers. _“All set to dock, sir?”_

“Go ahead.”

_“Prepare for tractor lock, three…two…one.”_

You soon hear the familiar noises of the clamps and the usual noises of the hangar outside.

_“Docking complete, Cap’n, safe to disembark.”_

“Give orders to clear the hangar,” Yondu says, looking you over. “I’mma be a while.”

_“Aye, sir.”_

Once he’s received word that all ships have returned and the hangar is clear, Yondu swivels his seat towards you and beckons to you with a finger. “C’mere, sugar.”

You eagerly unbuckle, seating yourself sideways in his lap. You loop your right arm around his neck, and cupping his chin in your opposite hand, press your lips to his.

He smiles against your mouth, pulling the band out of your hair so he can tangle his fingers in it. He feels you push your tongue into his mouth and groans, eagerly swirling his tongue around yours. His right hand, which has been resting on your knee until now, slowly slides up the skirt of your dress to caress the skin beneath.

He frees his mouth from yours as you gasp softly, bending to kiss and nip at your throat. He eases your legs apart, relishing in the tremble that goes through your body as he does. “Were ya thinkin’ ‘bout this, when ya was watchin’ me on the screens?”

You press your head into his shoulder, nodding.

He runs his hand teasingly along your leg, sliding his fingers up higher to drum them lightly along the skin of your inner thighs. “Ya think ‘bout me kissin’ ya? Touchin’ yer sweet, soft skin? Huh?”

“Yes,” he hears you whisper.

“What else, baby?” he asks, pushing your legs even farther apart. He reaches out to touch the apex of your legs, feeling the soft fabric of your panties under his rough fingertip. The soft, _wet_ fabric.

He turns his head and glides his tongue along the edge of your ear. “Yer so wet fer me, honey. Ya know that? Could ya feel yerself gettin’ wet fer me, while ya was waitin’ fer me to come getcha?” He presses a kiss to your temple, and as he does so, he pulls your underwear aside. He slips two fingers inside you and you squirm in his lap, obviously trying to get him to go deeper. He withdraws and runs his pointer finger, now slick with your juices, up along your folds until he comes to rest on your clit. He circles it gently, barely even touching its surface. You whimper against his neck, your fingers clenching in his leather jacket.

He tugs on your hair a little, so that you lean out of his shoulder and look into his face. “Ya know, yer lil’ pussy’s so wet that my cock would jus’ slide right in,” he hisses against your mouth. “Any objections?”

You shake your head vigorously and jump off his lap to pull your panties down over your ankles.

Before Yondu can reach for his belt, your hands are on it, unbuckling it and zipping down his fly. He catches your chin in his hand as you begin to tug at his waistband, and pulls you forward to meet your lips, his teeth crashing against yours in need. As he kisses you, he pulls his pants and underwear down so they pool around his boots. He pulls a protex out of his pocket and slips it on.

He releases you and takes the hem of your dress in his hands, pulling it upward so he can see your naked lower half. “Hold yer dress up,” he orders, shoving the fabric into your hands. He reaches around and grabs your ass in both hands, yanking you forward as he bows down to run his tongue in circles around your clit. “Fuckin’ delicious,” he mutters, and teases you just a bit more before kissing your center and letting go with a wet _smack_.

With no visible effort, he lifts you off your feet and onto his lap. His plan is to ease you down onto himself, but it seems you don’t want to waste any time. You position yourself over him and sink onto him in one fast move, and he gasps as he feels his shaft enter you completely. You let out a long, shaking moan, clenching your hands in the leather at his shoulders.

“Oh yes, Yondu!”

“Fuck _, sugar!”_ Spurred on by your eagerness, he takes your dress and tears the zipper down, ripping it off your head and tossing it aside. He yanks your bra down to get at your breasts, and takes turns kissing and sucking on first one, then the other. Every second he’s more conscious of your hand clutching the back of his neck, the other stroking the skin along his implant, and your body, rocking hard and fast against him. He’s never felt such a strong need or desire from you.

“Damn, baby,” he pants, “I figured the Stealin’ would turn ya on, but I didn’t know it would make ya _this_ horny.” He licks his teeth. “Not that I’m complainin’.” He snaps his hips up into yours, and – just to see how it affects you – slaps your ass.

You gasp loudly, eyes snapping open to fix on him, and you let out a little moan. He slaps your buttcheek again, and your hold on him tightens. “Y-Yondu,” you gasp out.

“Yeah, ya like that?” he grunts.

You nod, blushing. “Y-yeah. But – but not too hard.”

He smiles. “I like a woman that knows what she wants.”

You close your eyes and let out another little moan as he spanks you once more, and he feels you clench around him. You hold onto his shoulders, your fingers digging hard into his jacket as you rock harder and faster. “G-Gods, baby! I’m gonna-” He thrusts his hips up into yours as he comes, and with a hoarse, strained cry and a sudden tightening of your walls around him, he feels you climax.

He clutches at you, holding you fast against his body, kissing every inch of skin he can readily reach, until you’ve stopped shaking.

As you fall limp in his arms, he brushes your hair away from your sweaty brow and cradles you against his chest. “Don’t know about you,” he sighs, “But I think that was the perfect way to end today.”


	3. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

“Are you ready yet?” Rhian squeals at your door.

You and Ryx laugh from inside. “Yes! I’m ready!” You’re clothed in a pink dress with leggings underneath and comfortable shoes.

All Ryx told you was to dress for movement and comfort. You have your galactic identification wristband on, but otherwise you were told not to bring anything. No medical bag, no purse. You know nothing about the destination for your bachelorette party.

Rhian, Attria and Eega are waiting in the hallway for you, along with Mora from the mechanic team, Kakio from Security, and Nasrin from the Tech team. Kakio has volunteered to be what on earth you’d call the _designated driver_ , but you know that Yondu also assigned her to keep you safe. Although, you don’t know what you have to worry about – especially since you know Aleta will be there too with some of her crew.

You pile into two M-ships, and wave to Yondu as he departs as well – his bachelor party was scheduled for today too. He promised there would be no strippers, and you promised the same. It was one condition that you made Ryx swear wouldn’t be included. You needn’t have worried – she said it hadn’t even crossed her mind. Tonight is just about having fun with the girls.

And as you step off the ship onto the dock to survey your surroundings, you know that fun is exactly what you’re going to have.

You laugh, throwing your hands up to your face. “Eterniland?” you shriek at Ryx.

She laughs back, and you hug each other as you link hands and jog towards the entrance.

Eterniland, the adult-themed amusement park, has been on your radar for a long time, and you must have mentioned it to Ryx in passing during half a dozen conversations. There’s games and prizes, races and rides, plus some of the best food and drink you can find anywhere in the galaxy.

You turn and seize Kakio’s hand too, grinning at her. She was serious-faced the whole ride, and you’re determined to see her laugh before the night is out. “Look!” you cry as you near the entrance. “There’s Aleta!”

The Ravager Captain, accompanied by Mainframe, Mantis, and Gamora, has a crowd of an additional five or so women around her, all as battle-scarred and muscular as she is, but they’re all wearing smiles and chatting animatedly to one another.

“There she is!” Aleta announces loudly, and the Ravagers all stop talking, then let out a cheer. The Captain pokes the shoulder of a nearby attendant. “Here’s the rest of my party,” you hear her say. The attendant passes out light-up wristbands to mark that you’ve been admitted to the park, and you all put them on.

As you enter, Aleta pulls out a tiara that flashes different colors and places it on top of your head. “The bride!” she and Ryx yell, and you’re scooped up on top of the crowd’s shoulders, both Ravagers from the _Eclector_ and the _Virago_ carrying you.

“Bride! Bride! Bride!” they chant, drawing dozens of stares from the people around you, and you almost collapse from laughing so hard.

Aleta laughs too, and motions for them to put you down. She and Ryx stand on either side of you.

“So, [y/n],” Ryx asks, “What first?”

“Food! I’m starving.”

“A girl after my own heart!” says Aleta’s First Mate, a sharp-toothed woman you recall is named Boudica, and the Ravagers around her laugh.

“I know just the spot,” Aleta says. “Follow me.”

You gape, grinning, at the strings and bands of blinking, swirling, twirling lights. Every footstep there’s a new sight, a new sound, a new smell. You point at a stand that smells like fried dough, serving something like looks oddly like churros but are shaped like small curly trees. You pass an arena that looks like a wrestling ring, but the people inside are fighting with what look like –

 _“Lightsabers!”_ you squeal. _“WHAT!”_

Several of the women, including Aleta, laugh behind you. “They’re Star-Staffs. Kids play with them.”

Upon closer inspection, you see the multi-colored glowing rods look more like over-sized glow sticks, and unlike lightsabers, do not emit that signature hum. Instead, when whacked against each other, they emit a loud comedic sort of noise that reminds you of a rubber duck.

“Can we do this later?” you ask.

“Whatever you want!” Ryx says, squeezing your hand.

“Ryx, this is the best. Thank you!”

As you’re finishing up dinner, seated at a long table on a balcony overlooking the park, Mainframe lets out a surprised, staticky laugh and hovers quickly over to the railing, where she nearly throws herself over. She points a metal finger down at the street and yells, “Hey! Who let you guys in?!”

You all crowd the railing in curiosity. Your laughter is only echoed by the group below you – it’s Yondu and the guys.

Yondu is dressed in a simple button-down black shirt and leather pants. You don’t see his arrow, but you’re sure he has it hidden on him somewhere. Around him are Kraglin, Peter, Rocket, Drax, Martinex, Stakar, Charlie, and Krugarr, as well as Soldalis, Nillgrac, Clipper, Jesper, and some others from the _Eclector._

“Hey spaceman!” you call down at Yondu. “That’s a nice shirt! Can I talk you out of it?” There’s laughter, whoops, hollers and whistles all around.

“Sure!” he calls back, a purple flush crossing his cheeks. Then his eyes narrow slightly, and his blue tongue darts out to lick his teeth. “Ya know, thems some nice lookin’ legs ya got there, doll. What time do they open?”

Everyone roars with laughter. You double over with giggles, leaning onto Ryx for support, but manage to wave goodbye to your fiancé as the guys drag him away.

After your meal is finished and you have a couple drinks in you, the group splits into a few smaller parties. You go with Ryx, Gamora, Mantis, Aleta, Boudica, Kakio, and Rhian, and play some carnival games while your food settles. You find a game similar to skee-ball, and you have a really fun time showing Mantis how to play. Then you go on some roller-coaster-like rides that spray you with water and play a game similar to laser-tag that is set in an anti-gravity chamber.

You pass by the Star-Staff arena again and see that the line has died down. “Come on!” you shout. As you stand in line to play, you see Peter and Kraglin entering the ring. You glance briefly around for Yondu, but he must be elsewhere.

You can almost hear Peter’s internal squeals of delight as he picks up a green staff, and grins evilly as he tosses a red one to Kraglin. A loud bell chimes signifying the start of the round, and Peter dances around the perimeter. “I’ll never join the dark side!” he yells, holding his staff with both hands.

 _“Huh?”_ Kraglin squints at him in confusion, then glances from Peter’s star-staff to his own, and throws back his head with laughter. “Ahh, I gotcha.” He holds up his staff like a sword, pointing it directly at Peter. “Then prepare to die, rebel scum!”

Though Peter puts up a very good fight, all the while making _whoosh_ noises every time he swings his staff, Kraglin beats him every round. The First Mate is just too quick and light on his feet. The crowd around you _oohs_ and _aahs_ as they perform some tricky maneuvers, footwork, and once, Kraglin even backflips while Peter rolls under him.

When the bell rings again, signifying the end of their turn, the crowd claps. The brothers laugh and deposit the staffs into a disinfecting chamber located at the exit.

“Well done, young Skywalker!” you shout at Peter as he passes by, and he grins, leaning over to give you a high-five. He also sneaks a kiss against Gamora’s cheek, and she blushes darkly as he runs away.

You wait for a little while longer in line, and then it’s your turn. You climb into the ring, and you start to laugh uncontrollably as Gamora enters on the other side. “Oh no!” you wail, still giggling. You’ve seen Gamora’s skill with a sword, and you’re very glad these are just toys as you draw a blue sword staff out of the basket at the entrance.

Gamora picks a purple one and twirls it expertly in one hand.

“Go easy on me!” you call to her.

“Come now!” she laughs back at you as she draws closer. “You are about to become the wife of Yondu Udonta,” she says, lowering her voice a little, “Surely you can hold your own against me.”

The way she says it makes you grin in confidence. _She’s right!_ You think to yourself. _You’re going to be the wife of Captain Yondu Freakin’ Udonta, the infamous, badass Ravager! You can hold out for a couple minutes._

And you do. You actually last a _lot_ longer than you expect to, and while Gamora is obviously going easy on you at first, she does amp up her game and really starts to demonstrate her skill. But your defense lessons with Kraglin have not just been limited to fists and footwork; the First Mate has graduated you to weapons, and while they’ve just been wooden training swords and poles, you are able to put what you’ve learned into action.

Gamora seems genuinely impressed and tells you so after she’s knocked you flat on your back for the third time. She grins down at you, extending a hand to help you up as the bell rings. “Well done, [y/n]. You should be proud!”

“That was fun!” you reply, panting a little. “Let’s get in line again!”

After a couple more rounds, first with Ryx and then with Boudica, your group moves on to some more carnival games. You win a set of pretty gold bracelets and a cute hat, which you place on Ryx’s head. Then Rhian points out a ride, where you see boats on a track going into a dark, water-filled tunnel.

“What is this?” you ask as Ryx gets in the same boat as you.

“I believe it is called a Ghost Passage,” she replies.

“Oh geez,” you say, a little nervously.

“Do you not want to go? We can get out of the boat.”

“No, it’s fine.” _After everything I’ve been through and seen I’m sure I can handle some spooky goings-on._ Inside the tunnel, it’s very misty and a little chilly. There are strange noises in the darkness, which is _so_ dark that you can barely see a hand in front of your face.

You grip the side of the boat, and something brushes up against your hand. You shriek, then laugh – then gasp as the ride suddenly stops. You wait a few minutes, but the ride doesn’t resume. “Did we break down?”

“Perhaps,” Ryx says. “Stay here, I will go investigate.”

“Okay,” you say uncertainly. “Be careful.”

The boat rocks slightly as you hear her exit and climb onto a nearby platform. You hear faint voices in the dark. _The other boats,_ you decide. You try to discern what is around you in case you need to get out of the boat too, but it’s still so dark you can’t make out any shapes. Kivax, however, have better night-vision than Terrans so you’re sure Ryx will be able to find an exit.

You wait and wait and are just about to get out of the boat yourself when you hear footsteps – and they sound too heavy to be Ryx.

The unknown person gets in your boat, and it’s _definitely_ not Ryx.

“Who’s there?” you shout, hoping your voice sounds strong and threatening. “I’m warning you! Don’t mess with me, I’m a Ravager!”

“And a damn sexy one ya are, too.”

You scoff in relief and slap a hand out into the darkness. _“Yondu!”_

You hear him laugh, and feel his hand catch yours. “Darlin’.”

“Did you do this? Stop the ride?”

“Mebbe,” comes his sly voice, and you feel his arms circle around you.

You shake your head, accepting his embrace. “What happened to Ryx?”

“Convinced her to trade spots with me. She’s with Krags.”

You smile as you feel his lips brush against your cheek. “Bet that didn’t take much convincing.”

“Nope.”

You fall into him slightly as the boat suddenly lurches forward again. “Well, as long as we’re here,” you say, teasing a hand up his chest, “Might as well take advantage of the situation.”

“Might as well,” he agrees, and you feel his tongue trace the curve of your jaw.

No scary noise, figure, effect, or even drops in the track turn your attention away from Yondu for the entire rest of the ride. His kisses are positively melting, and the way he touches you with purposeful and tender fingers, is heaven.

At last your surroundings begin to lighten, and you grin up at Yondu as he is revealed. His shirt is halfway unbuttoned, and his face is covered with lipstick stains. You giggle and begin to wipe away a particularly bright stain on his cheek with your thumb, but he seizes the back of your head again and kisses you hard.

“You have an insatiable appetite, Captain,” you gasp as he releases you again.

He just flashes you a shark grin and shrugs shamelessly.

As you approach the end of the tunnel, you hear Kakio’s voice, and Ryx’s.

“She was with you! I thought you were going to stay with her!” comes Kakio’s panicked tone.

“She is three boats behind us,” Ryx says with admirable patience. “She will be here any moment. Stop yelling.”

“Stop _yelling?_ What if something happens to her?!” Kakio yells back. “The Captain will kill me!”

“Well it’s a good thing the Cap’n’s right there,” Kraglin says nodding as your boat exits the tunnel.

Kakio catches sight of you both, looks between your disheveled hair and the lipstick on Yondu’s face – and bursts out laughing.

That night when you retire to the _Eclector_ , you hug Aleta and Ryx as tight as you can and thank them profusely for the evening. You dump your prizes on your desk, climb into bed, and are asleep before your head hits the pillow.

All night you dream of bright carnival lights and Yondu’s kisses.

* * *

Time flies. It’s just over two weeks now until the wedding, and the _Eclector_ has just touched down on the planet of Nomea, which is where the celebration will be taking place. Stakar is giving all the attendees two weeks to arrive, which you agree is more than fair, since you’re inviting people from all over the galaxy. Lovuna is the busy port town where the wedding vessel is docked, and a beachside hotel has been booked for the wedding party to stay at.

The floral and succulent fruit scents that come to you on every breeze make your mouth water, and the temperature of the air and sea are both so perfect that you just want to spend every waking moment in the ocean. But there’s still a lot to do before the big day.

After a busy day of preparations, you find Yondu, and the two of you go on a walk on the beach as the sun is going down.

You walk hand-in-hand down the beach for a while, but eventually Yondu stops and sits in the sand, staring out over the water. He’s has been quiet and distracted all day long, his thoughts seemingly elsewhere. You sense there is something going on and squeeze his hand. “You okay?”

He nods absently. “Finally seems real, don’t it.”

You gaze around the beach, at the palms and dig your toes into the sand. “Sure does,” you say with a bright smile at him, but your smile fades quickly when he doesn’t return it. "What's on your mind, spaceman?"

He chews his lower lip for a few seconds, glances at you, then at his feet, and then out across the water again. "Ya still want this, [y/n]?"

You pause, an uneasy feeling starting to stir in your stomach. "Still want...want to get married? Yes, of course I do. I wouldn't have said yes unless I meant it." Your throat tightens. _"You_ want to, don't you?" you whisper.

He nods, and visibly swallows. "A marriage…it’s a long-term thang. What I want, more than anything, is jus' fer ya to be happy, darlin'," he says, meeting your eyes at last. "I ain't perfect, and ya've seen how dangerous this Ravager life can get. How difficult. Ya'd be better off, safer, on Terra with some...some Terran guy." He looks away again, and rubs a hand into his eyes. "I could never forgive myself if somethin’ happened to ya, and I jus'...I jus' wanna give you a last chance, to get outta this if ya want to."

"Yondu Udonta," you say firmly, cupping his chin in one hand and turning him to you, "You listen to me and listen good. I know you're not perfect; neither am I. Far from it. But you're perfect for _me.”_ You shift, scooting closer to him. “It doesn’t matter if I'm a doctor on Earth, or a Ravager medic, or the Captain's wife. It’s _life_. It’s _always_ going to be difficult, no matter what I do or who I'm with, but I want to spend _my_ life with _you_. Look at us, Yondu. Look how much we've come through together already. I know we're going to be fine." You take a breath. "I'm going to marry you, and that's final. I'm going to marry you because I love you." Your throat tightens again, hardening into a painful lump. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you, and there is no one else in this entire universe that could ever replace you or my love for you. I don’t think I could live without you now." You barely get through the words before your voice breaks and you raise a hand to wipe away a couple tears from your cheeks. 

Yondu's hands get there first, smoothing them away with warm, gentle fingers. He brings you in close and kisses you, holding you so tightly against him that you can barely breathe. “Then marry me, sweetheart,” he says softly, breaking apart at last, and you see he has tears in his eyes. “Marry me and be mine forever.”

* * *

There’s a string of bars and restaurants on the coast, near the busy port where hundreds of both sea-going and star-going vessels are docked, and that’s where you find yourself a couple days later, seated at an upstairs lounge of a bar with all its windows open to the sea.

You’re in the restroom, having just washed your hands. You fix a few fly-away strands of hair, and rest your hand on the door to exit, when it comes again. That strange, feathery feeling in your mind. You felt it as soon as you got into this side of town, and Yondu likewise has been acting edgy all day.

You asked if he sensed Kree, or if Kraglin had a bad feeling, but he denied both. He confessed that he didn’t know what it was that had him on edge, and he had no reason to be uneasy; Mainframe has been running scans day and night for a month at this location, and no red flags have been reported. Likewise, Stakar has undercover Ravagers posted at every eatery, hotel, shop, and boathouse to make sure you and Yondu are kept safe.

This is the strongest that weird feeling in your mind has been, but it ebbs away after a moment. Making a mental note to have Soldalis scan your head later, you push through the restroom door and beeline for the stairs to make your way back to Yondu and the others.

Your fingers have just touched the banister when the feeling in your mind comes back, more like fingers touching your subconscious than that light feathery-ness from before. You whirl, and nearly trip backwards on the stairs.

A man stands before you; tall, bare-chested, and _blue_. A tall, red crest sprouts from the top of his bald head and follows his spine to the small of his back. His eyes, shining with an emotion you can’t put words to, glow a deep crimson.

_A Centaurian._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cliffhanger Queen strikes again! lol


	4. Red Eyed and Blue (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains nsfw content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! The next chapter should be up sooner.

You instantly back away.

The Centaurian’s nostrils flare, eyes roving eagerly over your body before darting back up to your face. You feel that touch again at the edge of your consciousness as you meet his eyes and realize it must be coming from him.

One thing is certain - you don't like it. It makes you feel uneasy, nervous, and _afraid,_ though you can’t explain why _._ You back up further, stumbling against the stairs, which you begin to climb up backwards.

The Centaurian follows, purposefully, slowly making his way up after you. A blue tongue, darker than Yondu's, darts out to lick pointed teeth, and the touch on your mind becomes even stronger, turning from brushing fingers to a hand taking hold.

"G-get away from me," you shout at him, halfway up the stairs now. "I'm warning you!"

"You have a lovely voice," he replies in a croon. His voice is deep, with a strange, clicking sort of accent.

"I’m serious! Get away from me! And get out of my head!"

Your shouts don't seem to faze him, and the last sentence actually seems to encourage him. He smiles at you with sharp teeth, and there's no friendliness in it, just a strange sort of satisfaction.

 _"Darlin'?!"_ Yondu's yell pierces the room, and you look up to see him standing at the railing. The other Centaurian glances up at his voice, and the two of them lock eyes. 

As you watch, a sinister, feral look crosses Yondu's face. His shoulders hunch, his lips draw back harshly over his teeth, and his implant blazes red. His eyes go from widened surprise to narrowed fury and glow a deep scarlet. He makes a noise - it's a vicious snarl, but more guttural than you've heard before, rumbling from somewhere deep within his chest.

In front of you, the other Centaurian likewise drops into a crouch. Veins emanating from his spine, thin and web-like, suddenly light up all along his crest, pulsing a bright orangish-red. He returns Yondu’s snarl; it's more high-pitched, younger perhaps, but still menacing. At the same time, his crest begins to vibrate, waving back and forth slightly, all the way down his back. As it does so, the touch in your mind becomes even stronger, even a little painful, as if it's being pushed upon you.

You want to escape it, so you whirl around, intending to race up the stairs. You only get two steps up when you feel the other Centaurian snag you around the waist with a muscular arm. He forces you back against his body, and you feel a hard bulge against your bottom. You thrash against him, but he clenches a hand in your loose hair.

_"Let me go!"_

His breath is hot on your neck. The touch on your mind is now suffocating. You can barely think straight. You feel the sudden scrape of his teeth against the slope of your throat, and scream, clawing at his head.

There's a deafening roar of rage. You're torn from your attacker’s grasp and flung behind Yondu as he tackles the Centaurian, forcing him away from you. They both reel down the stairs to the floor below. You hear the fast thud of boots on the stairs above you and look up to see Kraglin reaching for you. "Ya okay, [y/n]?" he asks, panicked.

"Oh god, Kraglin," you cry, hugging him tightly. The suffocating feeling in your mind is gone, whatever link the Centaurian had forced on you now shattered. The First Mate drags you back up the stairs as he watches the fight ensue below. "Wh-why did that happen?" you ask. "Why did that Centaurian try to attack me? Why are they fighting like that?"

"Dunno," Kraglin answers after a moment, staring down with wide eyes. "I ain’t seen another Centaurian before, and I - I ain't _never_ seen the Cap’n like this."

Locked in battle, their methods are barbaric and animal-like; lots of biting, clawing and thrashing on the floor. Tables and chairs are unheeded as they brawl; they topple over and break apart under their fists and the smash of their bodies, bottles and glasses breaking around them. The bar has gone quiet beside the music still feebly playing over the speakers, and all of the patrons are squeezed against the perimeter, watching with fascinated and horrified eyes.

There’s a sudden howl of pain from below, and you cry out, clutching the railing as you watch the Centaurian repeatedly punch Yondu in the side. He gets Yondu in a headlock, then heaves him over a table and into a row of glass cabinets holding the bar’s excess liquor. The glass cabinets shatter, and heavy bottles fall from within, smashing around and onto Yondu. He falls to the floor and doesn’t move.

“ _Yondu!"_ you scream. You shake free of Kraglin's grasp and begin to rush down the stairs to help him, but the Centaurian appears at the bottom. He wipes purplish blood from his mouth and raises his eyes to yours. Again, you feel that feather-like brush at the edge of your mind, growing stronger every second. "Stop!" you scream. "Leave me alone! What do you _want?!"_

"My search has been long for a mate. My kind is all but gone, and there are few mates to be had otherwise. But _you_ are compatible," he hisses, baring his teeth at you as his eyes flash. "And I am not leaving until I have had you.” He begins to ascend the stairs. “Another Centaurian is not going to keep me from you, especially one as incomplete as he."

You gasp and back up. Kraglin takes your arm and steers you behind him, drawing his knife; all other weapons had been left back at the hotel. Ryx jumps beside him, all four fists raised. 

"Yer gonna have to go through us, jackass," Kraglin snaps coolly. 

"I will gladly kill a _thousand_ of you if it means bearing my seed to a compatible mate," the Centaurian growls back, reaching the top of the stairs.

Yondu groans, painfully lifting himself up on one elbow. Glass tinkles around him as he moves. His side, his head, _hell_ even his toes hurt. He’s trying to gather strength to get back on his feet when he hears you _scream_.

The sound makes him roll over, eyes wide.

At the top of the stairs, the Centaurian has Kraglin by the throat in one hand, and Ryx in the other. As he watches, he throws Ryx aside, and hurls Kraglin down the stairs, before advancing again on you.

Something within Yondu snaps loose. Maybe it’s the sound of your screams. Maybe it’s the look of wild terror on your face. Or maybe it’s the pure and simple fact that another Centaurian, another of his kind would _dare_ intend to touch you – the only woman that he has ever loved – in a way that is reserved only for _him_.

Whatever the reason, adrenaline courses through his body, giving him a strength that he has never known; a powerful and uncontrollable desire to protect you - and a savage urge to kill who has threatened you. He gets to his feet; he doesn't feel the sting of his lip or the pain in his side anymore. All noise has gone silent except your voice, and his blood pumping in his ears.

Yondu is across the room, up the stairs and on the Centaurian almost before he realizes it himself, driving his enemy down to the floor, punching, biting, gouging with his nails. "Ya keep away from mah _mate!"_ he screams.He knows he's yelling his voice raw - vaguely feels the blood in the back of his throat as he shrieks the foulest profanities in every language he knows at his enemy- but he doesn't care. He doesn't feel any of the other Centaurian’s blows - he just feels his body shifting, moving as the impact happens. He just keeps beating, keeps fighting until a sharp, white-hot thought seizes his mind. _Whistle._ His tongue darts out to wet his lips, and he does so. The Yaka arrow, dropped and left behind somewhere in the scuffle, comes shooting towards them like a fireball – and for the first time, Yondu sees fear in his enemy’s eyes.

“No! Stop!” the Centaurian screeches, shielding his head with his arms as the arrow bears down on him. A short, clipped note escapes Yondu’s lips just in time, and the Yaka arrow halts. Wisps of flame dance around its point as it trembles, and it emits a loud, anxious whine, as if echoing Yondu’s innermost desire to just end his enemy’s life.

Chest heaving, Yondu gets to his feet.

You collapse into a nearby chair, and Ryx, more or less unhurt, is at your side in an instant, grasping your hands in one of hers. Out of the corner of your eye, you see that Stakar, Martinex, and Peter have entered the bar with Gamora, Rocket and Drax. Peter rushes over to Kraglin, helping him up.

Stakar and Martinex very slowly ascend the stairs, until a scorching glare from Yondu causes them to halt in their tracks.

Below him, still on his back on the floor, the Centaurian slowly unfolds his arms from around his head. The Yaka arrow inches closer to his face, hovering just above his forehead. One whistle, and it would go straight through his brain. The Centaurian has his body pressed as low to the floor as it can go, and you have the distinct feeling that if he had a tail, it would be between his legs right now. “You can control the Yaka,” he whispers, eyeing the arrow above him.

“Yeah,” Yondu snaps, spitting out a glob of blood and saliva near his enemy, “Guess Ah ain’t as _incomplete_ as ya thought.”

You pat Ryx’s hand reassuringly, and stand on your feet, making your way shakily to Yondu’s side. His eyes flick down to you as you slide your hands around his upper arm, and you flinch violently as he suddenly grabs you, pulling you harshly against his body, and forces his mouth against yours. You taste blood on his lips and want to get away from the bitter tang, but there is no way you could break from Yondu’s grasp.

He pulls away sooner than you expect, given the ferocity of the action. “Ya okay?” he growls, his eyes burning with lust.

You’re out of breath to answer, so you just nod.

“He - he has no _tahlei,_ ” the other Centaurian snarls, and you realize the comment is directed at you. “He is damaged! How could you choose _him_ for a mate?”

You press yourself closer to Yondu, and he grips at you possessively, letting out another rumbling growl in his chest.

“It’s none of your business why I chose him!” you snap, feeling safe now that you’re in Yondu’s arms and the arrow has your attacker pinned down. “I _love_ him! And you have _no_ right to barge in and try to have sex with me just because I’m – I’m _compatible_ or whatever! I've chosen who I want to be with. I’ve chosen my – my _mate."_

There’s a weird sort of satisfied, growling hum from Yondu, and he ducks down to place a love bite against your neck. It’s sharp and painful, and it makes you gasp. As he licks it free of any blood, he shifts position so he’s behind you, and you distinctly feel his erection press into your behind. “This woman is mine, so fuck off," Yondu barks at the Centaurian. His voice is starting to sound a little more normal now. “I would kill ya right now, but there ain't many of us left. I better not catch ya near m’ mate anymore. Ya hear?" Yondu doesn’t wait for an answer but takes your hand roughly in his to guide you down the stairs. The arrow stays behind.

“Yondu, you all right, son?” Stakar asks as you pass him.

Yondu doesn’t answer the question, but says, “Do me a favor and lock him up fer a few days, huh?” over his shoulder as he pulls you towards the door.

“I – yeah, sure. But are you all right?” the Ravager Captain repeats as you near the door.

Yondu ignores him, pulling almost painfully at your hand.

“He’s – ouch, _Yondu!”_ You snap at him, and he loosens his hold a little, a sheepish look flashing behind his eyes before they resume their lustful glow. “He’s fine,” you answer Stakar. “I’ll take care of him – uh, see you later I guess!” you call as you rush out the door. A very fast cab ride later, and you’re back at your hotel. Yondu impatiently swipes the keycard over the lock of his room and pulls you inside.

“Yondu, what is going on with you?”

But he doesn’t reply; no sooner is the door closed than he has you pushed up against it, yanking at your clothes and sucking hickeys into your neck. You barely manage to gasp his name before he’s literally torn off the clothes he didn’t have the patience to unbutton or zip down.

“Yondu! What are you _doing?!”_

He lets out a loud snarl as he tears at the buckles and belts crossing his own frame, and you catch his hands.

 _“Yondu!”_ you shout.

The look he gives you is more animal than person. “I need ya,” he says, panting.

You meet his gaze steadily, firmly holding his hands down, which is not an easy feat. “Let me get your wounds taken care of first.”

“But I _need_ you,” he hisses, pressing in closer.

Breaking his grasp easily from yours, he raises a hand to your face, but you manage to hold him back again. “Yondu, stop! You are just going to hurt yourself, and then it’s not going to be pleasurable for either of us. Let me undress you, and at least get some adhesive bandage on those deep cuts.”

“I don’t wanna wait to–” he begins in a growl, but you place fingers against his lips.

“Let me bandage you up, and then you can fuck me wherever and however you want, okay? Please?”

He freezes at your words, staring at you, and he gives the slightest nod.

Seizing the moment while you have it, you hurriedly pull out your med kit from your shoulder bag, assessing his worst wounds and sterilizing and bandaging them as quickly as you can. After he’s been mostly taken care of and cleaned up, you get his boots off and unbuckle his pants.

That done, you try to get a protex on him, but he swats it out of your hand, clutching you against him to cover your mouth with his. The kiss is so hard and unrelenting that you have to push against him to make him let go so you can breathe.

While you’re panting in his arms, he picks you up off the floor and carries you further into the room. “Say it again.”

You raise your eyebrows. “Say what again?”

“Tell me to fuck ya. Say it.” He throws you down on his bed and climbs on top of you, pinning your wrists down. “Say it.”

You swallow, staring up at him. “F-fuck me, Yondu.”

He closes his eyes and a violent shudder wracks his body. _“Yes,”_ he whispers. “Again.”

“Fuck me, Captain.”

If you didn't love Yondu and trust him with your life, you might have been scared at what transpires. But you do, so you aren't.

Yondu is always confident in bed, especially when he’s in a rough mood, but this is entirely different. He’s never been so assertive, so forceful, so _wild._ Maybe you’re just a _little_ scared.

But that small amount of fear just adds to your arousal.

He has you completely trapped beneath his naked body, sliding his fully erect cock along your folds and grinding his hips into yours. Your wrists are held above your head in one of his huge hands, while the other switches between playing with your breasts and teasing your clit. His mouth works over your neck and breasts, alternating between biting, sucking, and licking. His hands feel hotter than normal, his tongue slicker, and even though you feel you shouldn’t necessarily be encouraging this almost animalistic behavior, you just want to melt into him.

Besides, wedding planning has been a little stressful - never mind today’s bizarre events - and you could both do with a little relief.

You push your hips up against his, hooking a leg about his waist, and a moment later you feel his breath against your ear. "Fuck yes, sugar. Ya want my cock inside ya? Ya want me to slide my big cock into that tight, sweet, drippin' wet lil' pussy? Huh?"

Even though you've had sex with this man many times, his raspy, growling voice and dirty words never fail to undo you. "Yes," you moan, then gasp sharply as Yondu lets your wrists go to pull your head back by the hair, so he can look you straight in the eyes.

"Who do you belong to?" he hisses.

"W-what?" you stammer, staring at him with wide eyes.

He bends closer to you, so your noses are nearly touching. _"Who do you belong to?"_ he snarls in your face. He rubs a thumb hard into your clit.

 _Ohh my god_ , you think, dazed. But you manage to come up with the only possible answer to this question that will satisfy him. "You.”

"Tha's right, _me,"_ he snaps, his tongue darting out to run along a jagged tooth. "And who does this pussy belong to?" He cups a large, hot hand over your mound.

You almost can't answer, because he begins simultaneously pressing down and rubbing his hand against you, but manage to gasp out, "You!"

"Damn straight, me. And who is the only man in this galaxy - this universe - that gets to fuck it? Huh?" He tugs on your hair.

"You! You are!”

His only response is a wordless growl, before he lifts your entire body off the mattress and into his arms, crashing his mouth against yours. You wrap your legs around his waist as he kisses you deep and slow. 

He releases you, his eyes and fin ablaze, and while you're still reeling from the force and passion of his kiss, he flips you over onto your stomach. He grabs your hips and drags you halfway down the mattress, so your feet end up on the floor and you're bent over the end of the bed. He shoves a knee between your legs to force them apart, before hoisting your ass up and slapping it. You gasp; the slap of his palm was much harder than he’s spanked you before, and it still stings for several seconds afterwards.

You feel the head of his cock tease your entrance, and you preemptively clutch the bed covers in your hands, preparing for what is to come. He gives no warning, and you let out a short scream as he sinks inside your heat, forcing himself in all the way with one deep thrust. He pulls your hands from the sheets, taking your wrists in his hands. He pulls your arms behind you, using them to keep your back arched, as he draws himself back out and slams into you repeatedly. 

With every thrust, you can’t help but let out deep, drawn-out groans. You feel him shivering, twitching inside you, the diamond shaped ridges on his cock fluttering against your walls.

“So. Fucking. Wet. So. Damn. Beautiful.” He grunts each word in rhythm with each thrust of his hips. “And. All. Fucking. _Mine.”_ The last word comes out in a growl so low and rumbling that you swear the vibration travels all the way through his body and down his cock. Whether or not this is true, you let out a scream of pleasure, feeling your orgasm quickly approaching. You strain at his arms, wishing he would let you go so you could grip the sheets, but he maintains his hold.

He suddenly slows his pace, moving his cock in and out of you purposefully. “Ya like me inside ya, sugar?” his voice hisses over your head.

“Yesss.” You can barely get the words out.

“Ya gotta come, baby?”

“Yes, Yondu, please.”

A dark chuckle. “No, not yet.”

You grit your teeth, letting out another groan as he continuously speeds up and then slows down. These teasing motions bring you ever closer to the edge, bit by bit, but you can’t seem to reach your orgasm completely. The need is almost painful, and as you find yourself close to tears, you cry out to him. “Yondu, please! _Please!_ I can’t – I need to!”

“Ya need to come, sweetheart?” he growls in your ear, flicking the skin there with his tongue.

You only moan in response, your entire body trembling.

To your dismay, instead of picking up the pace, Yondu pulls out of you. You whimper at his absence, then gasp loudly as his large hands hoist you into the air and throw you, on your back, further up the bed. He crawls on top of you, lifting your legs up so your ankles are resting near his shoulders. “Tha’s better. I wanna see yer face when ya come all over my big cock.”

You nearly come undone at his words alone, your imminent orgasm near unbearable at this point.

He cups one hand behind your head, raising it. “I want ya to watch my big blue cock disappear inside yer sweet pink pussy.” You can only emit gasping whimpers as you watch the entire length of him slide slowly inside you. As the ridges begin to flutter against your walls, you writhe in his grasp, desperately clutching the sheets for some sort of support.

Your orgasm finally, blessedly descends on you with all the force of a lightning strike. You let out a sort of noise that you later could have sworn came from somebody else, more like a howl than anything else. You seem to float above the bed in a dream-like haze for several minutes, descending barely in time to meet his gaze as he leans down for a blazing kiss. You wrap your arms limply around his neck and let out one last feeble moan as his tongue delves into your mouth. He breaks abruptly, snarling a few unintelligible words before his hips jerk violently against yours and he spills inside you, filling you to the brim with his hot seed. He stays there, slowly rolling his hips against yours until you’ve milked every last bit out of him.

At last, he pulls out of you and rolls over onto his back, chest rising and falling deeply. You lean over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, and he grins tiredly, fingering your hair. He pulls you against his side, and even though he’s sweaty, you snuggle into his shoulder. You don’t remember exactly when you fall asleep.


	5. All the Small Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'm so sorry this took so long. Between Yondu Week and personal life I've been super busy! But I hope this super long chapter makes up for it for now :P Thank you for reading!

You sleep until the next morning, waking with a sigh as you feel the welcome coolness of the bedsheets against your body. Yondu snores next to you. One of his arms, heavy with sleep, lies across your stomach. You shift positions and lift his arm off of you. You expect him to wake, but to your surprise, he just makes a soft grunt and rolls over where he resumes his slumber. You swing your legs over the side of the bed and get up to retrieve your clothes and a glass of water, but when you stand, your knees nearly give way. “Oh crap!” you say out loud, gripping the bed. You glance over your shoulder, but Yondu still doesn’t stir.

Your legs are practically shaking, and your pelvis is most definitely sore from Yondu’s hot and heavy lovemaking. Taking a deep breath, you carefully make your way to the water jug on the table. Some clothes you’d kept in Yondu’s things for impromptu sex sessions are nearby as well, since you’ve been sleeping in different rooms, and you put them on with some difficulty. _“Geez,_ spaceman,” you murmur with another look over your shoulder at his sleeping form, “You sure did a number on me.” If he were awake right now, you’re sure he would look pretty smug at the comment.

You go back to the bed and smooth down your hair, drinking a tall glass of water until it’s gone. You get another glass and put it by Yondu’s side of the bed, then settle back down to wait for him to wake up. You’ve just reached into the bedside drawer to retrieve the room service menu when there’s a knock on the door. You throw a sheet over Yondu’s naked body before answering.

It’s Martinex.

“Hey,” you say.

“Hi Doc, I – _uh._ _Wow._ ” Martinex’s eyes go wide.

“What?”

“You…um.” He starts to point at you, then seems to think better of it, choosing instead to scratch his jaw. “You’ve got, uh-”

_“What?”_

“Ah....” he begins delicately, “Have you looked in a mirror lately?”

“No, why?” you ask, going back inside and ducking into the restroom. You flip the light switch and gape. “Oh my _god!”_ You stick your head out the door, feeling your face flush a deep red. _“Yondu! Look what you did!”_ You shout, glaring at him. But he doesn’t move, just lets out a soft snore and rolls over again, still in a deep sleep. You stare back into the mirror. You must have over two dozen dark bites and hickeys all over your neck.

You groan, and rummaging through one of Yondu’s suitcases, pull out a white neckerchief, which you hurriedly tie on before going out to mee Martinex again.

He’s obviously trying not to laugh. “The other Centaurian really riled him up, huh?”

You cross your arms. “What did you need?”

He clears his throat. “To deliver this,” he says, handing over the Yaka arrow, “And I wanted to talk to you and Yondu about something.”

You take the arrow and put it inside on the table, where Yondu will be able to find it easily. You glance at him as you return to the door. “Well Yondu is about as likely to move as a rock right now, so you’ll have to settle for just me right now.”

Martinex cocks his head, his gemstone-like eyes flicking over your shoulder to look inside the room for a second. “Seriously? I remember him being such a light sleeper.”

“He usually is. Something happened to him physiologically back at the bar, I’m going to have to run some tests.”

“Actually, I might have more insight on that.” He raises a holopad. “But we might want to call on your doctors so we can all discuss it; they might want to hear what I have to say too.”

“Okay,” you say, shutting Yondu’s door behind you. “Let’s go.”

"I've been with the Centaurian all night," Martinex explains you as you walk down the hall to Eega and Soldalis' room.

"You have? Why?"

He stops mid-stride to stare at you. _"Doc,"_ he says, resuming his walk, "I'm a little disappointed that you have to ask that. You must have realized by now that Centaurians are extremely rare. I've been questioning him, trying to learn as much as I can about his race, history, physiology, whatever."

"And?"

"And he was extremely cooperative. I think he was grateful that we took him in after attacking you and treated his wounds. Especially after what Stakar said to him."

"What did he say?" you ask, rapping on the Villii's door.

"Threatened to throw him to Aleta. I'll leave it at that; what Stakar actually said was much more...uh. _Colorful."_

Given what you know of Aleta’s reputation and what you’ve seen her do, you can only imagine. You give a little shiver, once again thankful that the fearsome Captains Ogord are both on your side.

"Good morning [y/n]," Eega says brightly as she opens the door. Her four eyes widen, and she points a claw at you. "Oh my. You have several-"

"Yes, I am aware," you say, pursing your lips as you adjust the neckerchief.

"I have a salve that can get rid of those," Soldalis offers, appearing behind his wife.

"That would be fantastic. I certainly can't wear my wedding dress with these showing. But anyway. Good morning to you too," you say, leaning in to hug Eega. "I'm sure you heard what happened yesterday with the Centaurian. Martinex spent all night with him and has some things he'd like to share with us."

* * *

After a long and informative conversation with Martinex, you sit back in your chair, wide-eyed, with one hand over your mouth as you absorb what you’ve been told. At last, you lean forward again, taking a deep breath. "Oh my god, this changes so much. And I have some questions I want to ask him."

Martinex flinches. "I don't think that would be the best idea."

You pause. "Yeah, you're right. Yondu would go ballistic. Well, if I gave you a list, would you be able to ask him?"

"Sure."

You type some notes up on his holopad, and hand it back to him. "Okay. After you get the answers, I want to have another meeting - the four of us, and Yondu." You glance at your wrist com. "He's got to be awake by now. We'll get some lunch and meet you this afternoon, here. Say 1400? is that enough time?"

Martinex nods, rising to his feet. "Dope. I'll go see him now."

"Thanks, Marty."

You head back to the room and bump into Kraglin and Ryx, who are dressed in swimsuits and have towels slung about their shoulders.

"You guys okay?" you ask, inspecting their necks. There's some mild bruising where the Centaurian had grabbed them yesterday, but not as bad as you expected.

"Eega and Soldalis have already checked us over and provided ointment for our wounds," Ryx says. "Are _you_ all right?" She reaches a hand up to your neckerchief, but you yank back, giggling nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for your support yesterday, guys. Not going to lie, it was pretty scary."

"Ya can always count on us, Doc," Kraglin says with a smile. 

"I know I can. Well, looks like you guys are headed to the beach, so you have fun. I'll see you later."

You get a few paces down the hall, before you hear Kraglin call, “Oh, Doc!”

You turn.

“I meant to ask ya yesterday but didn’t get ‘round to it,” he begins.

"Yeah?"

He fidgets a little. "Uh. See, Xandarians got this tradition, when a woman in the family gets married - the brothers and fathers n' stuff, they paint the bride's hands. I didn't get to see my sister married," he adds quietly, "So I was wonderin' if ya wanted...." He trails off and shrugs his shoulders. "Ya don't have to," he adds hastily. "Jus' thought I'd offer."

You can’t prevent a large smile from spreading across your face. "I'd love to, Kraglin. It would be my pleasure. Just tell me when and where."

He brightens, giving you a huge grin. "It'll probably have to be tomorrow, let the paint dry a bit. Plan on a few hours."

"Sounds good. How about after lunch?”

“Yeah.” He grins wider and pulls you into a hug. You laugh and hug him back, then send him on his way.

When you get back to Yondu’s room, your fiancé is sitting up in bed, looking pretty groggy. His eyes brighten a little as you enter. “There ya are, baby.”

"Hi spaceman," you say, leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I got a hangover.” He reaches over to get the glass of water you’d left him and raises it to his lips, but pauses. _“Shit,_ what happened to yer neck?" he stares. "Did _I_ do that?"

You nod. "How much do you remember from yesterday?"

"Hell, not a whole lot." He drains half the glass of water, then gives you one of his shark grins. "I remember some pretty damn fine sex, though."

You laugh and crawl up in bed next to him. He pulls you atop of him so you're straddling his waist and kisses you gently.

You smile. “Glad you’re back to normal today. I’ll have you know that I was pretty sore when I woke up this morning. I almost couldn't walk."

He looks a little worried for half a nanosecond before his shark smile deepens into a smug grin. "Gotcha pretty good, huh?"

"You were a beast.” You lean in to kiss his nose. “C’mon, let’s get something to eat.”

* * *

“Don’t see what another Centaurian has to do with anythang,” Yondu growls.

“Oh stop,” you say. “This helps me learn more about _you._ I couldn’t care less about the other Centaurian. Now be nice and listen to what Martinex has to say please. Hi guys.” You take a seat across from Eega, and Yondu sits next to Soldalis, arms stubbornly crossed. “Marty, can you please tell Yondu what you told us this morning?”

Martinex adjusts his seat so he’s more directly facing Yondu. “We detained the Centaurian – Randa is his name - that attacked [y/n]. Stakar threatened to sic Aleta on him—”

Yondu lets out a dark laugh.

“--unless he cooperated with us.”

“Did he?”

“Yes.”

_“Dammit.”_

“Hush,” you say with a playful smack against Yondu’s arm. “Go on.”

“Randa agreed to talk to me,” Martinex continues, “and also agreed to have some scans done of his body and brain. I learned _a lot_ about Centaurian physiology, and I wanted to share something that came up when I started talking about [y/n] and mates.”

A soft growl rumbles in Yondu’s chest. You wrench his arms apart so you can take his hand, and he holds onto you tightly.

Martinex holds up a hand in defense. “Just chill out, Blue. This’ll be in favor of both of you, I promise. Now, [y/n] said that she could feel Randa in her head, even before she saw him. And Yondu, you sensed something too, right? I always that that Centaurians were some sort of telepaths, but I was wrong. It turns out Centaurians are _empathic.”_

Yondu squints. “Empathic. Like…like Mantis?”

“Sort of, but not exactly. Centaurians don’t require physical touch as a conduit, like Mantis does, and their powers may not be as strong as hers. But they do seem to have a broader psychic reach. They cannot only communicate with each other this way, but also those they are compatible to mate with. Yondu, you would be able to produce a similar feeling in [y/n]’s mind if your crest – your _tahlei_ – hadn’t been removed by the Kree. I think you’re still emitting whatever… _signals_ you’re supposed to, but [y/n] can’t sense them because your _tahlei_ isn’t there to act as an amplifier of sorts. _But_ with the help of the good doctors here—” He gestures to Soldalis and Eega, “I think we might be able to _make_ an amplifier and add it to your implant.”

“I’ve already started making designs based on Randa’s brain patterns,” Eega adds excitedly. “And once that is complete, which it should be by the end of the day, we would be able to put a receiver inside [y/n]’s brain, to pick up the signals you would be emitting.”

Martinex nods. “From what Randa was telling me, the feeling, this resonance – the _Way_ , he called it – is supposed to be mutual between two compatible mates. It’s like…an echo of each other’s feelings or something. It’s supposed to make you more aware of the presence of your mate and their emotions and is also supposed to – _ahem_ – heighten arousal too.” He averts his eyes for a second, and a pinkish purple color sparkles in his face.

“Which reminds me,” you say quickly, “Did you ask him my questions?”

“I did,” Martinex replies. “He said he goes through an internal cycle, sort of equivalent to an estrous cycle found in females of some species, where he’s most receptive to mating.”

“That’s amazing. I was wondering.” At Yondu’s oblivious look, you lower your voice and say, “Those rough moods you get into.”

“Tha’s a _thing?”_

You nod. “I’ve been keeping track for a while, ever since it seemed to me that it was occurring regularly. It fluctuates quite a bit, but generally it happens to you every eight or nine weeks, give or take a week or two. Like you’re in heat. Like you have this physiological _need_ to mate. And when that other Centuarian showed up yesterday, I think it threw your whole cycle off balance. Which, in addition to all the physical exertion you went through yesterday, is why you were so wiped out this morning.”

Martinex nods. “Randa said it was a need to assert dominance over the prospective mate. You, [y/n]. And the Alpha, Yondu in this case, won.”

“Damn right,” Yondu snarls.

You lean over and kiss his cheek, and he seems to relax a bit. You smile, then turn back to Martinex. “And…and the compatibility? How certain was he about that?”

“100%,” Martinex says. “He was completely confident that you would be able to have offspring with any Centaurian.”

“And the Yaka Arrow?”

“Apparently not all Centaurians can control it. He said…” He lifts up his holopad of notes and scrolls through. “He said, and I quote, _‘It is a coveted gift from the gods, bestowed only on the chosen elite.’_ He said he’s never been able to harness it himself.”

Yondu looks extremely pleased at this news.

“So. Long story short,” Martinex continues, “Is that if you want to go through with this, you’ll be able to reproduce – er – _replicate_ the way you might have taken a mate if you had your _tahlei,_ Yondu. It’s your choice of course, and I’m no doctor, but I thought it might be worth trying.”

“There is very little risk involved,” Soldalis adds. “It only requires an adjustment to the Captain’s implant, and a minimally invasive surgical procedure for [y/n]. And if it doesn’t work the way we hope, or if it has adverse effects, we can just as easily remove the components.”

“Thank you,” you say after Yondu doesn’t respond. “We’ll talk it over and let you know.”

* * *

You stroll down the beach hand-in-hand with Yondu. “Like I said, I’m for it.”

“Ya didn’t like the way he felt in yer head, though.”

“Well yeah, because he wasn’t _you,_ spaceman,” you say, nudging him. “You don’t want to?”

“I dunno.”

“Is there something about it that bothers you in particular?”

He stops, looking down at his toes, which he slowly wriggles in the sand. “Ya want me to change,” he says, very quietly.

You gasp softly and take his face in your hands. “Oh Yondu, no. No, no. That is the last thing I want. I love you just the way you are. This procedure is not going to change you. I think it’s just going to enhance what’s already in you. I think it’s going to allow us to be closer to each other. Experience our relationship in new ways.” You smooth your thumb against the scruff on his cheek. “But if you don’t want to go through with this, we won’t. I will defer to you on this. It’s your call, Captain.”

He leans in and kisses your cheek, then takes your hand as he begins to walk again. “Ya mind keepin’ quiet fer a bit while I think ‘bout it?”

You hug his arm. “Sure, spaceman.”

You walk in silence with him for a few miles down the beach, soaking in the sun and listening to the peaceful sound of the waves rolling in and out over the sand. You arrive at a bunch of empty beach chairs, and Yondu takes a seat. You sit at his side, not saying anything, but still holding his hand.

Finally, he speaks. “Okay.”

You glance at him in mild surprise. “Okay?”

“Yeah. What the hell. If we don’t like it, if it don’t work, we can jus’ go back to the way things were. Right?”

“Right.”

He shrugs. “Then let’s do it.”

* * *

Eega and Soldalis are prepped and ready to go that very evening. They walk you both through exactly what is going to happen and answer all your questions.

Yondu lies on one cot in the surgical room of the _Eclector’s_ Med Bay; you lie on another cot next to him. His hands are folded behind his head and one knee is drawn up. He undergoes procedures like this regularly, to make sure everything is working right with his implant, so the adjustment itself isn’t anything foreign to him and he’s not in the least bit concerned. He glances at you and raises his head.

You’ve got your head facing straight up at the ceiling, and you’re lying perfectly still, except for your hands, which keep twisting their fingers together.

“Ya okay, honey?”

You flinch slightly and turn to him, giving him a shaky smile. “Yeah. I’ve just never gone under anesthesia before. I think I’m more nervous about that than the actual surgery.”

“Well, yer in good hands darlin’. Ain’t nothin’ gonna go wrong, nothin’ to worry ‘bout. _Right?_ ” Yondu growls at Soldalis as he enters the room wearing his surgical gear.

“Nothing whatsoever,” Soldalis answers with a calm smile. “See? Here’s the chip, which Eega also modified with a tracker.” He holds up a small slide with the tiniest microchip, almost microscopic, upon it.

“A tracker?” Yondu echoes, surprised.

“I figured if they’re in there anyway, it wouldn’t hurt to outfit me with some sort of tracking device. Just in case something happens. Like….”

“Like with the Kree,” Yondu finishes.

You nod.

“Ya sure?”

You nod again, and take a deep breath, settling your head back down against the cot. “How long will I be out, again?”

“Only be out for a half hour at most,” Soldalis says. “It’s a very quick procedure. Are you ready?”

You take a few deep breaths and nod. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

“Good.”

“Can I hold Yondu’s hand?”

“Of course.”

Yondu reaches across the narrow gap between the cots and holds onto your hand as Soldalis administers the anesthesia.

“[y/n], please count down, backwards from thirty.”

“Right. Thirty. Twenty-nine. Twenty…eight. Twenty….”

* * *

When you open your eyes, things don’t look any different. But there’s something _there._ Something at the edge of your mind, something…warm. And comforting.

“It looks like she’s awake,” Soldalis’ voice comes above you, and a moment later you see his face. “[y/n], can you hear me? How do you feel?”

“Fine, I think.”

“Can you sit up? Be careful, the anesthesia can make some people a little nauseous.”

Slowly, you sit up, and sense that warm presence even more fully, blossoming into a more concrete feeling, like a hand’s gentle caress. Like the back of Yondu’s fingers against your cheek. _Yondu._ You turn your head, and see Yondu, silent and staring at you with wide eyes.

You feel a smile creep into your face. “Is that you?” you whisper, gesturing to your head.

A smile twitches at the corner of his mouth. “I think so, issat you?” he asks, running his fingers along his implant.

“I guess so. What does it feel like for you?”

He lets out a soft chuckle. “Dunno. Like…” He shrugs one shoulder. “Like yer voice. Like m’ favorite song.” He grins, and the warm, comforting feeling in your mind seems to spread even further. “Wassit feel like fer you?”

“Like a touch,” you say, and carefully slide off of the cot and onto the floor. You reach out to his face and brush your fingers against the side of his cheek. “Like thi-” You don’t finish your sentence, because as soon as you touch him, you both instantly freeze. Goosebumps erupt all over your body, the ones you get sometimes when you listen to an inspiring or touching piece of music. But that’s not all. A feeling, like the relief of a first cool breeze on a hot day, or like the thrill of a first kiss, passes through you. You leave your hand in place, and Yondu intertwines his fingers with yours before gently pulling you in against him.

Tentatively, he leans down and touches his lips to yours. You both gasp, breaking away immediately at the overwhelming sensation, then you both laugh.

“I ain’t never felt…” Yondu begins.

“Me either,” you say. You can’t seem to stop smiling.

Yondu traces your face with his fingertips, caressing your hair and running a thumb over your lips as if he’s never touched you before. Every movement, every small brush of his skin against yours reminds you of the first time he made love to you, yet it’s a more tender and wonderous connection than even that magical night. After a moment, you realize tears are rolling down your cheeks.

“Ya okay, darlin’?” he asks, using his thumbs to wipe them away.

You nod. “I’m glad we did this.”

“Yeah,” he agrees with a tender smile, “Me too.”

* * *

Eega and Soldalis keep you both under observation in the Med Bay until the next morning, but there are no complications, and you’re dismissed at breakfast. It’s now the eve of your wedding, and you both have many last-minute preparations to take care of. These preparations take you apart from one another, but even though you can’t see him, you feel Yondu’s presence. Sometimes it’s fainter, sometimes it’s stronger, but it’s always there.

You and your bridesmaids get all your nails done together, then you start to head back to your hotel room to pack up your things. Ryx steers you away from the hotel, however, towards an outdoor patio shielded from the sun with white awnings. “Where are we going?”

“Kraglin just called me; he is waiting for you,” she says. “Rhian and I will take your things to the ship for you. You relax, and we will come and find you when it’s time for the rehearsal. Now go.” She gives you a little push towards the patio and waves goodbye.

You laugh and make your way down the little stone path. Before too long you see Kraglin – and Clipper – and Jesper - and a small knot of other Xandarian men and boys from the crew.

Kraglin is seated at a low narrow table surrounded by large cushions, and there are several bowls of blue paste and a few things that look like pastry bags, that you’d use to pipe filling onto cakes or cookies. Kraglin and Clipper are talking to one another, holding a holopad between them and pointing at the screen, but stop and look up when you approach.

“There she is,” Kraglin smiles. He nods at Clipper. “Figured it’d go quicker with two, and Jesper and the guys wanted to be part of it too. A lot of ‘em ain’t experienced this before. And Jesper can scratch yer nose if it gets itchy since ya can’t be using yer hands.” He winks, and you laugh.

You sit down across from Kraglin and Clipper and put your arms outstretched, palms down on the table at their direction. They place the holopad in the middle of your arms so they can both see it. You notice there are several patterns displayed on its holographic surface; sweeping intricate designs; some look moons, others like flowers; curls, loops, dots, and spirals.

“So,” Kraglin says, pointing to the blue paste, “We’re gonna make these designs on your skin. It’s gotta dry fer about an hour, then it flakes off and leaves the pattern. Lasts a few weeks.”

“I’m excited! Thanks for doing this Kraglin.”

“Thanks fer agreein’ to it.”

“So do the symbols, or the colors, mean anything? And what are those?” You lean over a small bowl that looks like it’s filled with various rings.

“The rings represent fortune and prosperity,” Clipper says. “Donated by all of us. Wear which ones you like. The kheeri –” he points to the blue paste, “Traditionally represents the blood of Xandarians, tying the bride to the groom by blood. The designs represent happiness and faithfulness.”

“I love it.” You get comfy; Jesper gets you your favorite tropical drink to sip on, and Kraglin and Clipper get to work. It’s a slow and delicate process, as the designs extend halfway to your elbow on each side. The First Mate and Lead Mechanic let the younger men and boys all have a go at it, letting them pipe on some of the simpler designs. You recognize Amitt, Tommas, and even little Ethin, who were all recruits from Xandar. After they’ve done their part, they seat themselves around you, quietly talking as Kraglin and Clipper finish the top sides of your hands.

They sit back after they’ve finished, to allow the top sides to dry before doing your palms. Kraglin surveys your right hand, which Clipper worked on, and glances at the Lead Mechanic in surprise. “Yer good at this.”

Clipper chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Well I’ve done it a few times.”

“Ya have?”

“I have five sisters,” Clipper says with a shrug.

You grin. “Really?”

“Got one older sister, and four younger. Three of ‘em are married, the other two are young still.”

“Oh, is _that_ who ya send yer earnings to?” Kraglin asks with a smile.

A slight blue flush crosses Clipper’s face. “Yeah, well. My momma has her hands full, lemme tell ya.”

“That’s really sweet,” you say with a smile at him.

He blushes even deeper. Pushing back from the table, he clears his throat loudly. “Gonna go get a beer.”

The process takes up a good chunk of the afternoon, and by the time your arms are dry, and the top layer of paint has flaked off, it’s time to head to the ship for the wedding rehearsal.

Ryx is right on time to collect you, looking very excited.

“Is the ship beautiful?” you ask, grinning.

“You will have to see yourself!” she replies, but her eyes sparkle. She takes your hand, admiring the patterns on them, and you both catch a transport to where the wedding ship is docked. You’re enjoying the warm breeze when you notice Yondu’s presence in your mind getting a little stronger. The transport turns the corner at that moment and you see the ship.

It's a huge, multi-decked vessel, white with gold and turquoise accents. Stakar stands at the long entrance ramp that goes up to the ship, under a gold awning. Next to him is a woman that has attributes that are half-feline, half-fish.

"Ah, here's the bride now," Stakar says with a warm smile. He's given up his regular leathers for a pair of navy-blue trousers and a white linen shirt. "[y/n], this is Amilea, the Captain of the _Surprise_." 

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain," you say, shaking her scaly hand.

"Likewise, Dr. [y/n], and may I offer heartfelt congratulations to you on behalf of myself and the crew of the _Surprise_. Please follow me."

As you and Ryx follow Amilea and Stakar up the ramp, she continues, "My crew is at your disposal. If there is anything you need tonight, tomorrow, or for the duration of your trip, please don't hesitate to summon one of them. I will gather them together tonight so they know your face and the face of your groom, so your requests will be treated with top priority. And," she says with a smile over her shoulder, whiskers glinting in the setting sunlight, "Despite the name of this ship, I assure you there will be no surprises in store for your special day."

"I appreciate that - ohhh." You stop as you enter the ship proper. The outside of the ship does nothing to boast of the clean elegance of the interior. Everything is spotless, and everywhere you look are white columns, tile floors and wide windows. There are more windows that you'd thought a ship at sea would have but thinking back to your research about the planet Nomea, you remember that the seas and weather are always very calm. 

"You haven't seen anything yet," Stakar chuckles next to you. "Wanna see where yer gettin' hitched?"

"Yes please!"

"I'll leave you to it," Amilea says with a kind smile, and waves you off as you depart with Stakar and Ryx. You walk up several flights of stairs as you make your way towards the top deck. As you traverse down plush carpeted hallways, you see several bars and restaurants on board, as well as a spa and a theater; there is no shortage of amenities or entertainment on board. _Hopefully Yondu and I won’t be spending the entire trip in the bedroom,_ you think with a suppressed smirk _._

At last, Stakar stops outside a pair of closed double doors. "Ready?"

You can't even answer, you're smiling so wide, so you just nod.

Wordlessly, he pushes the doors, letting them swing open.

You step inside, and your breath is taken away. You stand at the top of a grand curved staircase, which spills out onto a huge deck. Stretching high above you is a glass ceiling, its crystalline surface etched with elegant designs, so the sunlight casts rainbows and patterns on the floor below.

Slowly, you make your way down the wide curved stairway that spills onto a carpeted aisle below, and it occurs to you that this is likely where you’ll be making your entrance tomorrow, when you become Yondu’s wife.

Ship’s attendants are busy setting up chairs for tomorrow’s ceremony, circling tulle and satin around pillars and decorating the back of each chair with gold and scarlet bows. You feel Yondu’s presence more strongly here and look around for him, but despite the several Ravagers on deck, you don’t see him yet.

“The bridal suite is in the bow of the ship, just down those stairs,” Stakar says, waving ahead, past where the ship’s crew are setting up for the wedding. “You’ll be sleeping there tonight, and we’ll have Yondu’s things moved there after the ceremony. There’s a room behind us, at the top of the stairs where you can get ready tomorrow.”

Ryx pulls at your hand. “Come, let’s get you changed and then we can begin the rehearsal.”

“One second,” you say, and run after Stakar as he starts to go back up the stairs. “Stakar?”

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to thank you for everything. This is so amazing.”

He gives you a smile and waves his hand in dismissal.

“Could I ask you one more favor?”

“Name it.”

“Would you give me away tomorrow? Walk me down the aisle?”

He goes quiet and his eyes look suspiciously moist, but he seems to compose himself after a few moments and gives you a nod. “It would be my honor.”

You capture him in a brief squeeze of a hug, then run back down the stairs to meet Ryx. She leads you to the bridal suite, and you try to focus on getting your clothes changed and face freshened up, but you’re distracted by your surroundings.

Windows encompass the back of the room, which is the very front of the ship, so you’ll be able to see the vessel moving through the water when it leaves port; there’s even a balcony with chairs and a table there. The suite is very spacious, with clean tile floors and plush rugs. The walls are covered in floor-to-ceiling mirrors, and as you sit on the enormous bed, you look up to see there are mirrors on the ceiling above the bed, too. There’s a whole bar in the corner of the room, near a chest of drawers, and another small sitting area with a low table. The bathroom is generous, and you discover that the shower is an enclosed private space actually _outside_ the ship - and there’s not only a shower, but also a jacuzzi tub, big enough for two. You smile; you and Yondu will definitely be using that.

“[y/n], we have to hurry!” Ryx says, pulling at your arm.

“Sorry!”

* * *

It’s all feeling so very real as you get ready for rehearsal and greet your incoming guests. You’re feeling quite nervous. But every time you start getting anxious butterflies, you feel a tug at the edge of your mind and find your eyes drawn to Yondu’s. His warm and loving looks set your heart at ease, and you both get through rehearsal just fine.

After rehearsal is done, you beckon to Rhian and Ryx. They come forward with two boxes, filled with holopads. One by one, each holopad is set on reserved chairs on either side of the main aisle. When they’re all set, you come to stand by Yondu and he puts an arm about your waist, pressing a gentle kiss to your temple. “This was a nice touch, darlin’,” he says softly as you look over the holopads together.

“They would have been here, if the life had turned out differently,” you reply with a nod. Displayed are images of your friends and family that have passed: your father; your brother; Attria Voldaraan; Luggh Onntru; Tullk; Oblo; Horuz; and others that, had they been alive, would have celebrated your wedding with you.

You shed a couple tears, but thankfully that is the last somber note of the evening. The rehearsal is over, and now it’s time for dinner, drinks, and conversation. You meet each of the Ogords’, Charlie-27’s, Krugarr’s and Mainframe’s First Mates and closest crewmates; you greet the DJ that Peter scheduled and the photographer that Mainframe hired. It’s an evening filled with laughter and pleasant conversation.

At one point late that night, you feel a twinge in your mind, and spot Yondu slip outside to the balcony that runs the perimeter of the ship, away from the crowds. You quietly excuse yourself from your bridesmaids and exit through a pair of glass doors to join him.

“Hey spaceman,” you say softly.

He turns from where he leans on the railing to look over his shoulder at you. To your relief, a warm smile spreads over his face. “Hey sweetheart,” he says, holding out an arm to you.

You tuck yourself into his side, slipping an arm around his waist, and he settles his arm over your shoulders, hugging you closer. He places a gentle kiss against your temple, and you get those pleasant goosebumps again. 

“You ok out here?” you ask.

“I’m good,” he says, leaning his cheek against your head. “Tomorrow I’ll be even better.”

“This time tomorrow, we’ll be married. Can you believe it?”

He meets your eyes. “No, I can’t,” he says softly. “I never thought I’d ever meet anyone, let alone someone like you. Never thought I’d ever fall in love, let alone get married.”

"I never thought I'd get married to someone so perfect for me," you say. 

He chuckles softly and hugs you closer. You stand like that for several minutes, watching the glow of the city lights on the shore, and listening to the lap of the sea against the ship’s hull. The murmurs of the crowd and the music inside are a soft drone, sometimes lost among the breeze and waves.

“Darlin’?” Yondu’s voice comes. It doesn’t sound afraid or tentative, but you think you feel a little hesitation in your mind.

“Yes?”

“Would…would ya like to take my name? When we get married?”

You shift, backing out of his arms for a moment so you can look him in the face. There’s a faint blush across his cheeks.

“Or I can take yers, if ya’d rather,” he says quickly.

“Mrs. Udonta,” you say with a growing smile. “I love the sound of it.”

Yondu grins and pulls you back into his arms again, kissing the top of your head.

“Yondu?” you ask quietly after a short pause. “I’ve been thinking…about the other Centaurian. What he said, about us being compatible.”

“And?”

“And…what do you think about having kids?”

From where you’re leaned against his chest, you feel his heartrate pick up a little, and feel a little bit of what you can only classify as _alarm_ at the very edge of your mind for a moment. He’s silent for a while, then lightly strokes your hair, as you feel the alarm fade into something more thoughtful. “I ain’t opposed to havin’ kids,” he says at last. “ _You_ want ‘em?”

“I’ve always wanted to have children. Not – not right away,” you add. “I’d like to wait a while first. Especially since…since….” Your throat tightens.

“Since we lost one,” he supplies softly, and you cannot only hear the sadness in his voice, but in his mind’s touch on yours. He’s silent for a long time, holding you tightly in his arms. “We’ll have kids someday, [y/n],” he says at last, very gently. “Whenever yer ready, I’ll be ready too.”

You nuzzle your head into Yondu’s chest, gazing up into the night sky. He continues stroking your hair, and you could have stood like that for eternity. But your groomsmen and bridesmaids discover where you’ve been hiding and drag you back inside for one last toast.

At last, the night comes to a close. Yondu walks you to your room, and places a deep, lingering kiss on your lips. “See ya tomorrow. Sweet dreams, sweetheart.”

“Good night, spaceman. Until tomorrow.”


	6. Marry Me

Yondu wakes uncharacteristically early, before sunrise. His thoughts go to you instantly, and he can sense you're still asleep; there's a peaceful quietude there. He stands at the balcony outside his room for a while, drinking in the cool breeze and staring out over the pale ocean until the stars wink out and the first strips of sunlight breach the horizon.

Then he turns back inside and draws himself a bath. He takes his time shaving his face and washing under his nails. As he sits, arms draped over the sides of the tub and knees drawn up above the waterline, he waits. 

He waits for the intrusive thoughts to come and bury his mind alive - the ones that tell him he's not good enough, not worth it, not deserving of the happiness of this day or the love of the woman that is set to become his wife.

But they don't come.

It's perplexing; those thoughts have always been there, ever since he was a child, pounded into his brain day after day by the Kree. Stakar quieted those disparaging voices from screams to whispers, but they were always there, all these years.

_When did they stop? Was it today? Yesterday? A month ago? When did those voices go away?_

_Was it you, [y/n]?_ he wonders as he towels himself off. He pauses, and smiles. _I bet it was you, girl._ He sighs contentedly, his mind feeling, for perhaps the first time in forever, at peace.

He dresses himself in an undershirt and boxers and sits on the sofa. Shortly after he does so, he feels you waking up. It's one of his favorite moments of the day since getting his implant adjusted. When you awaken, it's like a flower blooming in the morning sun; gentle and slowly opening to greet the day ahead. He can feel delight dawning in you, and a grin creeps into his face. _She's excited, 'bout today. 'Bout marryin' me._ He lets out a laugh of joy. _Can ya feel how happy I am, darlin'? Yer gonna be my wife today._

His grin subsides into a quiet smile after a minute or two, and he gets to his feet as there's a knock on the door. Before he reaches it, it creaks open and Kraglin's head pops in. "Cap?" he asks softly. "Ya awake?"

"Yeah, c'mon in, son."

"Oh, yer up already?"

"Yeah. Been up awhile. Showered n’ everythin’.”

Kraglin’s smile falls away into a thoughtful look. “Ya okay?” he asks, quietly. “Nervous?”

“No,” Yondu says. “Really, m’ not,” he adds at Kraglin’s suspicious eyes. “M’ excited.”

“Well good,” his First Mate says in a brighter voice after a moment of studying his Captain’s face. “Ya hungry?”

“Yeah, I could eat,” he says with a shrug. He pulls on a pair of pants but stays barefoot (it’s not a Ravager ship after all, so it’s safe to do so). He follows Kraglin not to one of the bars like he expects, but to one of the balconies overlooking the ocean, where he finds Quill seated at a small table with two other chairs.

“Man of the hour!” Peter says with a big grin, and leans over the table to grasp hands with Yondu. “Mornin’, old man. Are you nervous?”

“Mornin’, son. Nope. Ain’t nervous.” He sits and looks around. “Where’s the rest a’ them?”

“We’ll be with ‘em all day. I thought it might be nice with jus’ the three of us,” Kraglin says. “Can’t remember the last meal we had, jus’ us.”

Yondu chuckles and nods. “Been awhile.”

Staff bring out plates laden with breakfast meats, fruits, and pastries, and fill their cups with coffee.

Yondu sits, watching Peter and Kraglin as they eat. Seems like they were so young, not so long ago.

He chuckles to himself as memories come flooding in. “Remember when ya both put a bag a’ orloni in Taserface’s bunk? And ya came runnin’ to me when he found em, cuz he thought he was gonna whup ya?”

Peter almost chokes on his drink, and Kraglin snorts into his pastry.

“And you told him it was Gef!” Peter holds his sides as he laughs.

“And then the Cap’n made us clean the kitchen floor,” Kraglin adds with a rueful smile.

Peter’s laughter dies away. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that,” he says a little somberly. “Gross.” His face splits into a grin again. “Whatever. It was totally worth it.”

Yondu grins.

“Remember that snowball fight ya started on Contraxia?” Kraglin asks Peter.

He nods eagerly. “The one where everyone joined in? And Dad hit Zeede right in the face? I will never forget that.” He smiles, nodding, and sits quietly for a moment. “Do you remember when you took me to see the Myoan star shower?”

“Damn, you were _lil’,_ Quill. Ya remember that?”

“Of course I remember,” Peter says, sounding mildly insulted. “I was missing my mom really bad that week. You woke me up in the middle of the night and dragged me and Kraglin to your M-ship. I had no idea where we were going.”

“Me either,” Kraglin says with a laugh.

“Then you had us lie down on the that beach and told me to look up at the sky.” Peter gazes out over the ocean, shaking his head wistfully. “I gotta go back there sometime. I’ve never seen a meteor shower like that before or since. It was beautiful.” He smiles and looks back at Yondu. “We had some pretty good times, didn’t we?”

 _“Had?”_ Yondu echoes. “Shit boy, we’re jus’ gettin’ started!”

“Damn right!”

“Yeah!”

Once they’ve eaten their fill and the food is carted away, they sit drinking a fortified dessert wine in companionable quietness. After a short while, Yondu notices Kraglin and Peter exchanging looks. “Whatcha up to?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh,” Peter begins, and he flushes slightly. “We got you a present.”

“It was Pete’s idea,” Kraglin offers, pulling a small holopad out of pocket. He holds it out.

Yondu takes it from him with a smirk. “The hell is this?”

“We visited the Galactic Records office, and…well.” Peter gestures to the holopad.

Yondu’s eyes drop to the screen, and any trace of a smirk is wiped from his face. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. Upon the screen are two Galactic Identification Record certificates. They read:

_Kraglin Obfonteri-Udonta_

_Peter Jason Quill-Udonta_

Yondu just stares, and stares. He’s having a hard time processing it. _Udonta. They…they changed their names. To mine. They’re…they’re mine. They’re my boys. Official-like._ His mouth opens and closes to acknowledge the gift, say something, say _anything_ , but nothing comes out, so he just presses a fist over his mouth. The longer he looks at the holopad, the more his throat tightens, and the harder it is to hold back the prick of tears in his eyes.

“I think we broke him,” he hears Quill whisper, and his voice shakes him out of his trance.

He looks up at them and is unable to prevent a tear from skirting down the edge of his face. He rubs at his eyes gruffly, then slaps the holopad down on the table. He stands and holds out his arms. “C’mere, dammit.”

They both laugh and he pulls them in, one under each arm. “That recording I made fer you boys, when I was taken by the Kree…I meant every damn word. I’m proud a’ ya and damn lucky yer mine. Both of ya.” He releases them with a loud sniff and claps their shoulders. “A’ight,” he grunts. “We got a weddin’ to get ready fer. Let’s go.” He takes the holopad from the table and holds it close to his heart as he leads the way back to his cabin, where the rest of the groomsmen are waiting.

* * *

You wake up and feel that Yondu is, surprisingly, already up. You feel no anxiety or nervousness from him, and that makes you smile. _Today is our day, Yondu. The first day of the rest of forever, together._ You’re already getting excited butterflies. You soak in a bath for a while, paying special attention to your face and hair, and by the time you’ve gotten out and changed into a plush robe, Ryx, Rhian, Eega, Gamora and Mantis are at your door with breakfast and mimosas.

“A toast to the bride and the kindest of friends, [y/n]!” Ryx says, raising her glass, and the others lift theirs in turn.

“Thank you all so much for being part of my special day,” you say, lifting your glass to them. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

The photographer arrives shortly after that and takes shots while you’re all getting hair done and waits outside while you all begin to get dressed. You’ve got your bustier, slip and stockings on when Mosegi and Aleta arrive with your dress.

You’ve seen it, and had it on for a final fitting already, but you still bite your lip in excitement as you open the carefully wrapped gown. It’s white satin and lace with a deep sweetheart neckline, overlaid with a cascading, sparkling layer of gold tulle. Your veil is white tulle stitched with patterns of gold leaves and tiny gold arrows, trimmed at the bottom with delicate lace. It will hang nearly to your ankles when you put it on.

“Move aside ladies,” Mosegi says, spreading the wings along his back to force your bridesmaids away. “I need to help [y/n] into her dress.”

* * *

“Can ya believe this is the same boy ya brought on board, Stakar?” Charlie asks with a loud laugh. “With chains rattlin’ round his ankles? Who’d a thunk?”

“Not me,” Stakar chuckles.

“Never thought he’d be this _clean,”_ Rocket sneers, handing a beer bottle over to Yondu.

“Shut up, Rat,” Yondu says with a grin, but takes the bottle, clinking it against the Guardian’s own. He takes a swig, then spreads his arms so Martinex can finish buttoning his vest up.

“Gotta say,” Charlie says, smoothing down his own shirt, “That tailor of yours really outdid himself on these dress uniforms.”

Yondu glances down at his black trousers with a maroon stripe down the side, and at his cream-colored shirt and maroon vest with gold buttons. His dress jacket, black with a draping maroon sash and gold braids at the shoulders, hangs off the closet door. The groomsmen are dressed similarly, with gold sashes and vests. “Yeah, guess he’s pretty talented.”

“And he won’t let ya forget it,” Kraglin chimes in, approaching with a small wooden box.

Yondu glances down at it. “Wassat?”

Kraglin opens it up, and within its padded interior lie a dozen medals and ribbons – white, yellow, green, red, with flashing gold, silver and bronze emblems on them. “Had ‘em shined up fer ya.” He lies it on a nearby table.

“They look real nice, boy. Don’t think I’ve ever seen ‘em all laid out like that,” Yondu says, coming forward to run a finger along one of the ribbons.

“Let’s git yer jacket on ya, and then we’ll get this pinned on.” Kraglin and Peter lift the jacket from the closet and bring it forward.

The photographer that has been snapping candids in the back of the room comes forward and takes shots while they help Yondu into the jacket, snapping the gold cuff buttons in place and straightening the sash. Yondu slips on his shiny black dress shoes and shrugs his shoulders to make the jacket fall naturally.

Stakar lifts the box of medals from the table, glancing at Kraglin. “May I do the honors?”

Kraglin smiles and nods. “Yessir.”

“Marty?” Stakar’s First Mate comes forward and holds the box open while Stakar pins the ribbons to Yondu’s sash. Ignoring the photographer snapping shots around them, he murmurs, “Ya remember this one? Dogfight with some Kree radicals?”

Yondu glances down at the red ribbon with a triangular medal at the end of a long bronze stripe. “Yeah, I remember. Almost crashed m’ damn ship.”

Stakar laughs and shakes his head. “I don’t remember that part.” He lifts a long yellow ribbon with three Ravager flame medals upon it. “This was from that time you saved Charlie.”

Yondu glances at the large Ravager, who is watching them both. He watches as Stakar pins the ribbon on and smiles at Yondu with a nod.

“And the time you took a shot for me,” Martinex says quietly as Stakar pulls out a white, pointed ribbon with rectangular and hexagonal medals.

“For courage under fire, service for a fellow crewman, and the life of a superior officer,” Stakar murmurs. He pins the rest on in silence, and steps back to look at Yondu.

Proud tears shine in his eyes, and he clasps Yondu’s hand. “You deserve this day, Yondu,” he says. “You deserve that woman and all the joy she brings you.”

“Thanks, Stakar,” Yondu says softly, and pulls the man into a quick embrace.

Once released, the Ravager admiral clears his throat and glances at the clock on the wall. “Well, we’d better get out there. Not gonna be long now.”

* * *

Through the reflection in the mirror, you watch as Ryx opens the door and Kraglin enters. As his eyes fall on his girlfriend, the First Mate's face goes so blue that you almost start laughing. 

"W-wow, Ryx," he stammers.

"What?" she asks, looking around.

"I...I ain't never seen ya in a dress before. Ya look real pretty."

Ryx looks down at her gold-trimmed maroon dress. She lifts her ahead again and tries to respond, but instead flushes herself.

“Yondu’s not with you, is he? It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding you know.”

Saved from their joint embarrassment, Ryx and Kraglin both look at you. The First Mate’s eyes widen. “Nah…he…he ain’t here,” he says absently. He comes forward slowly, and you laugh, reaching forward to take his hands in yours. He looks you over and meets your eyes with his, which you see are brimming with tears. “Ya look amazin’, [y/n],” he manages in a choking voice.

“Oh Kraglin, don’t you start,” you say, looking away to reach for a box of tissue nearby. “If you start crying, then I’ll cry and I’ll have to do my makeup all over again.”

“M’ sorry,” he says, pinching his fingers into his eyes.

You lean in and kiss his cheek. “Thank you for everything, Kraglin.”

“Yer welcome, [y/n],” he says with a teary smile. He shakes his head and clears his throat, then reaches for the small basket of rings that the Xandarian men and boys had put together. “Let me help ya with these.”

As he and Ryx places the rings on your right hand and the index and thumb of your left, you look Kraglin over, surveying the ribbons pinned to his jacket, and you spy something familiar.

You run a couple fingers along the ribboned medallion pinned over his heart. “My brother’s medal.”

Kraglin glances down at it, nodding. “Thought it might be nice to wear today. So a part of him’s here with ya.”

“It’s perfect,” you say, your voice strained, then hurriedly look up at the ceiling lights, frantically fanning at your eyes. “Okay, no more crying, no more. Oh gosh.”

Kraglin lets out a little chuckle. “Sorry. There ya go. I guess this means we’re jus’ about ready, whenever ya are.”

“Thanks, Kraglin,” you reply with a smile, having successfully fought back your tears.

“And [y/n]?” he adds, popping his head back in the doorway as he leaves.

“Yes?”

“Thanks fer marryin’ my Cap’n.” With a grin, he’s gone.

“Yes, thank you for marrying my boy,” Aleta says in your ear. She pulls the veil out of the box, and carefully pins it into your hair. “You are everything he has always needed, and more.” She fans out your veil and you glance at yourself in the mirror.

You take a deep breath, coming to terms with the fact that this day has finally come. “Wow.”

“You look wonderful, [y/n]!” Mantis says with a huge smile, and you lean in to give her – and each of the bridesmaids in turn – a hug.

“Ya ready to get married?” Aleta asks with her hand on the door knob.

“Yes!”

* * *

Yondu shifts slightly from foot to foot. The rows of seats in front of him are totally filled with his crew and the crews of his family, as well as some clients and friends that had been specially invited. Between the two sections of seats is the main aisle, carpeted with a white and gold runner, which goes all the way up the grand staircase at the end of the deck. His eyes keep going to that stairwell – the one you’ll be coming down to meet him. He wasn’t nervous this morning, he wasn’t nervous while getting dressed or hanging out with the guys, but he is now. His hands are sweaty, and his mouth is dry.

Peter stands next to him, grinning, and he regularly leans forward to straighten Yondu’s medals or adjust the sash.

Yondu swats his hand away the last time. “Stop fiddlin’ with it, boy!” he snaps.

“Will you just calm down?” Peter laughs. “As long as she shows up – which she’s gonna – there’s nothing to be nervous about. Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Yer right.”

“Oh – excuse me? What did you say? One more time…?”

“Shut up, Quill,” Yondu says with a grin, shoving Peter’s head.

“Hey! Watch the hair, man.” He pats his hair down, then points down the aisle.

Yondu’s heart leaps into his mouth as he sees Krugarr glide down the aisle, dressed in an ornate gold collar that spans his shoulders, from which a cream-colored robe descends.

_< Yondu, you look very well.>_

“Thanks,” he replies, and grasps arms with the sorcerer. “This is really ‘bout to happen, huh?”

_< Yes, it is. Are you ready?>_

Yondu grins. “Damn right I am. Let’s git this show on the road.”

A bright color floods his mind as Krugarr laughs. _< Then let us begin. Peter, I believe you are needed up there.> _Krugarr points up at the balcony, where Kraglin has been trying (and failing) to get his brother’s attention.

“Oh shit, that’s right! See you in a few!” Quill says quickly and runs down the aisle and up the stairs.

Krugarr gives a signal to someone at the back of the room, and the musicians seated off to the side begin to play a sweet stringed melody. Instantly, everyone is quiet, heads expectantly turned towards the back of the ship.

Aleta is first, dressed in an elegant gown of deep blue and escorted by Stakar. He leads her to her seat, then goes around the outside of the seats to return up the stairs. The next time he comes down, he’ll be escorting you.

Rocket and Eega are next, matched in height as well as they can be as they come down the stairs. Rocket looks mildly uncomfortable at all the attention and tugs at his vest until Eega squeezes his arm. They take their places at either end of the front row, in line with Yondu.

Martinex comes after, with Mantis on his arm. Yondu watches as he says something to Mantis before they go down the stairs; she seems nervous. But whatever Marty says calms her, and she smiles as she makes her way down.

Charlie and Rhian are next, full of big smiles and excited eyes, and are followed closely by Peter and Gamora.

Peter pauses in front of Yondu and pulls his father into an embrace. “I’m really happy for you, Dad,” he whispers before he lets him go.

Yondu pats the side of Peter’s face fondly. “Thanks, boy.”

Next is Kraglin and Ryx. Yondu smiles at the comfortable way they walk hand-in-hand down the aisle. Kraglin lets Ryx go to the front of her side, then stops in front of Yondu and draws himself up straight. Squaring his shoulders and looking his Captain straight in they eye, he raises his arm and gives Yondu a solemn Ravager salute over his heart.

Yondu straightens up himself and raises his chin before returning the gesture – and pulling Kraglin into an embrace before his First Mate stands at his side.

“Ya got tissues?” Kraglin hisses at Peter out of the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, why?”

“I reckon Dad’s gonna need ‘em when he sees her.”

Groot is last, and there are many delighted coos and soft laughter as the knee-high flora colossus toddles down the aisle, the rings tied onto a small maroon cushion. From his shoulders and arms lift small, glowing flowers that trail behind him and float in the air.

Once he reaches the front of the ship, he scrambles up to Yondu, who kneels down. “Good job, Twig.”

“I am Groot!”

Rocket comes to retrieve him, settling him on his shoulders. “He says congrats.”

Yondu chuckles and pats Groot gently on the head.

“I am Groot?” The little flora colossus asks, pointing back down the aisle.

Rocket glances behind him at the glowing flowers. “Yeah, it _was_ a nice touch. I think she’ll really like ‘em.”

High above the deck on the balcony, you are trying to slow your breathing, jiggling your leg and trying to decide if you should try the restroom once more. Then the music comes to a stop below, and Stakar turns to you, holding out his arm. “This is it. You ready?”

You swallow, but nod, slipping your arm into his. Stakar raises his arm in the air, and a few moments later, the music you’ve picked out for your entrance begins to play below. “Deep breaths, slow steps,” Stakar murmurs. “I’ve got you. Now smile, he’s watching.”

The stairs and aisle are lit not only by the sinking late afternoon sun, but by dozens of tiny glowing flowers floating above the deck. Some have made their way up the stairs, and swirl around you as you descend.

At that very moment, Yondu’s presence becomes forefront in your mind, and as if your eyes are drawn by some invisible thread, you trace the aisle before you to the front of the ship, and your gaze is locked in that of your fiancé.

You can’t stop a wide smile. He’s never looked so handsome, clothed in a dress uniform with medals shining on his breast and his arrow holstered at his side. As you watch him, even at this distance you see his mouth drop open, and he takes a half-step in your direction. As you reach the bottom of the stairs, he raises a fist to his mouth, bowing his head, and wipes at his eyes.

You can feel the echo of his awe and joy, and tears prick at your own eyes at his reaction. You glance up at Stakar, who beams down at you.

The moment Yondu sees you, it’s like the entire ship is empty but for the two of you. Your dress sparkles like stardust, accenting your skin perfectly, and a long veil trails from your head like moonlight. Pearl and crystal glitters at your neck and shines at your ears, but he can’t take his eyes off your face.

Your beautiful eyes are locked onto his, and he feels that if this is the last thing he ever sees, he’ll have died happily. _My bride._ He can’t prevent the small gasp that tears from his lips, nor more tears that suddenly spill down his cheeks.

He feels Kraglin squeeze his shoulder and a tissue tucked into his hand, and he quickly wipes away the tears, trying to get his hitching breaths under control.

 _< She is a sight to behold,>_ Krugarr’s voice comes, gently, in his mind.

Yondu can do nothing but nod and try to keep the rest of his tears at bay as you continue down the aisle.

Stakar stops a few feet away from Krugarr and Yondu to lean down and kiss you on the cheek. Aleta rises from her seat and does the same, and after Stakar steers you closer to Yondu, the Ogords are both seated.

Yondu’s hands are trembling when they grasp yours, and his ruby eyes are misty with unshed tears. You squeeze his hands tightly, unable to stop grinning, blinking away the tears at the corners of your own eyes.

It’s all Yondu can do not to pull you into his arms and kiss you harder and deeper than he ever has before. Thankfully Krugarr understands the temptation, and begins, projecting his thoughts onto the entire audience.

 _< Family, friends, companions and beloved ones. We have come together as one Clan in order to celebrate the marriage of Yondu Udonta and [y/n].>_ Krugarr reaches forward and places a hand on your shoulder, and one on Yondu’s. _< Life is full of unknowns. Full of danger, disappointment, sorrow, fear, and treachery. But it is also full of light, kindness, understanding, joy and – most mysterious and wondrous of all - _love. _You have both battled all of the former in one way or another, and against all odds found the latter - in each other. > _Krugarr pauses for a moment, then turns to Yondu.

 _< Yondu Udonta, Captain of the _Eclector _. You have chosen to marry. Do you take this woman [y/n] to be your wife? Do you swear to be loyal to her, honor her, and support her in all things? To protect her, no matter who might board your ship and attempt to wrest her from you, no matter the battle, no matter the hardship, as long as you both do love?”_

Yondu swallows hard, but answers loudly and clearly, “I swear it.”

 _< [y/n] of Terra, adopted daughter of the _Starhawk _and Lead Medic of the_ Eclector _. To be the wife of a Ravager is no easy task, much less that of a Ravager Captain. Do you take this man to be your husband? Do you swear never to tame or cage his spirit, to hold him dear and be loyal to him as your partner and lover? Will you protect him, no matter who might board your ship and attempt to wrest him from you, no matter the battle, no matter the hardship, as long as you both do love? >_

“I swear it,” you answer with a squeeze to Yondu’s hands.

 _< Kraglin Obfonteri-Udonta, First Mate and Lieutenant of the _Eclector,> Krugarr says, and Kraglin steps forward. _< Do you swear to protect your Captain and his wife, and any offspring that they may conceive, to the best of your ability, and be loyal to them until such days as your ways may part?>_

“I swear it,” Kraglin says solemnly.

Krugarr raises his hands, spreading them wide. _< And you, crews of the _Eclector _,_ Starhawk _,_ Virago _,_ Freedom’s Lady _,_ Rora _, and_ Shangri _, Guardians of the Galaxy and all friends and family. Do you swear the same? >_

You feel chills spread throughout your body, and you and Yondu grin at each other as hundreds of voices from the audience shout, “I swear it!”

Krugarr lowers his hands. _< The rings.>_

Rocket and Groot hand the rings to you and Yondu.

_< Rings are galactically recognized as a symbol of partnership. A circle, indicating the infinity of unbroken promise. They symbolize the happiness, wholeness and love your partnership. Your exchange of rings shows that your lives are now intertwined. Please place the rings on each other’s fingers.>_

Yondu fits the diamond-encrusted rose gold wedding band over your finger, next to your engagement ring, and you slip his ring, a titanium band with hammered nickel and a thin vein of rose gold, over his finger.

You each repeat after Krugarr: “I give you this ring as a symbol my love and devotion. It is a reminder of our promises to each other.”

Then you are surrounded by your bridesmaids and groomsmen; the Ogords, Mainframe, Soldalis, and the complete Guardians of the Galaxy team form a circle around the two of you. A multi-stranded cord, braided with the blue and green of the Ogords, the gold and grey of Charlie and Krugarr, the purple of Mainframe, a two-toned strand of blue and gold symbolizing the _Milano_ and the Guardians, and lastly, a strand of maroon ribbon, is draped over your shoulders and Yondu’s, in a figure-8 pattern. Everyone places their hands on the cord.

 _< You will no longer need to fear storms,> _Krugarr continues, < _for each of you will provide shelter for the other. You need not fear loneliness, for you will provide companionship; nor cold, for you will provide warmth. You are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May the beauty of the galaxy surround you in the journey ahead and throughout all the years to come. May your love be as abundant as the stars in the sky and your marriage grow stronger with each passing season. With all the forces of the universe we pray for harmony, understanding, joy and love, as these two enter into a love eternal. May they grow forever young, together. >_

As Krugarr concludes the blessing, the cord glows a bright orange-yellow and erupts into a shimmering shower of sparks, dissolving as soft and gentle as snowflakes as they land on your skin.

Your family and friends go back to their prior places, and Krugarr holds up his hands. _< May your love and legacy be spoken of wherever the Ravager emblem reaches. I now pronounce you husband and wife.”_ He leans a little closer to Yondu, who has the biggest shit-eating grin on his face you’ve ever seen. There’s a bright sparkle of mirth from Krugarr as he gestures to you. _< Yondu, kiss your bride.>_

Yondu’s lips press to yours deeply as he takes you in his arms and dips you to the floor.

The resultant cheer from the audience is deafening, but you barely hear it. Besides the overwhelming sensation of boundless love that sweeps over you as Yondu touches you, there’s also something that captures your attention as he releases your lips and looks in your eyes.

Then you realize it’s not something _there_ , but something _missing_. The tension, the wariness, the _doubt_ that somehow always seems to be lurking somewhere in the depths of Yondu’s eyes is _gone._ You almost start to cry as you realize now, finally, he believes that you will never leave him; that you’re with him for life. “I love you,” you tell him as you fling you arms around his neck and kiss him.

He gathers you into his arms, breaking away just long enough to say back, “I love you, [y/n] Udonta, my wife.”

Tears do come then, joyous happy tears, and laughter, and more kisses.

The crew of the _Eclector_ rushes you, and you and Yondu are both lifted onto shoulders, hands still linked. You’re paraded down the aisle amidst music, happy chatter and laughter. Now that the ceremony is over everyone is ready to begin the celebration.


	7. Get the Party Started

“May I present the Captain and the Doctor - the newlywed Mr. and Mrs. Udonta!”

You’ve never grinned so wide in your life as you walk hand-in-hand with Yondu into the reception area. All of the formal photos have been taken while your guests enjoyed a cocktail hour; now it’s time to party. Your dress has been bustled and your veil removed so you can dance freely, and Yondu’s arrow has been taken back to the honeymoon suite to avoid any accidents.

Banners and tulle drape from the ceiling and floating, moon-like lamps begin to light up as the sun goes down. The deck is now scattered with dozens of tables and a large circular space has been cleared in the middle of them to make way for a dance floor. The bridesmaids and groomsmen sit a table at the head of the dance floor, and a raised podium is home to the DJ and his equipment.

In the middle of the dance floor, an enormous white cake decorated with gold trim and edible maroon flowers is on display. Each of the ten tiers is a different flavor. Jonto Sireeli, the owner of the Syrenne restaurant where Yondu took you on your first official date, stands next to it with a knife.

The DJ, a Krylorian named Omik hired by Peter and Charlie, announces, “Thank you all for coming tonight! We are going to get the evening started with the cutting of the cake and first dances, then we will begin serving dinner.”

“Good, m’ starvin’,” Yondu mutters to you.

You giggle. “Me too! I was too nervous to eat much earlier.”

“Really?” he asks with surprise as he take the knife from Jonto. “You was nervous?”

You shrug. “I was until I saw you. Then I just sort of forgot about everything else.”

Yondu smiles down at you and bends down to plant a swift kiss against your lips. A roar of cheers and whistling sounds behind you, and you both laugh.

“Okay, darlin’, how does this work?”

“Here,” you say, position yourself in front of him. You take the knife, and he places his hand over yours as you slice a piece out of the bottom tier of the cake. Laughing, you both try to feed a bite of cake to each other, trying not to smear it all over each other’s faces.

Yondu rubs a thumb at the corner of your mouth, removing some frosting. He sensually licks the confection off his finger, winking at you. Blushing, you bury your head into his shoulder, and he laughs, hugging you tight.

The cake is removed, and the lights are turned down low around the perimeter, while the lights over the dance floor brighten.

Omik’s voice comes over the speakers, “Let’s quiet down as Yondu and [y/n] enjoy their first dance as husband and wife.”

Yondu holds a hand out to you, and you intertwine your fingers with his as he leads you to the middle of the floor. Slow notes of an electric guitar sound over the speakers as Hall and Oates’ _Sara Smile_ begins to play. The memory of your first dance ever with Yondu comes back to your mind; the crisp night air, the stars, and the soft sounds of frogs and crickets.

Your husband draws you close, resting his head against yours as he leads you across the dance floor. "When I asked ya to dance that night, out on the dock on Terra,” he says softly, as if reading your thoughts, “I didn't think I'd be dancin' to that same song someday with you as my wife."

“Me either,” you reply softly. “I love you, Yondu.”

“I love you, sweetheart.”

“We’re married.”

He pulls you in closer against his body, grinning into your hair. “Yeah, we are.”

The song comes to a close, and you share a dance with Stakar, and Yondu shares one with Aleta. Then you share a dance with Groot, who extends his little branchy arms to meet yours so you don’t have to hunch over. It was Drax’s suggestion that the little flora colossus get some of the spotlight early on and you were happy to oblige; little Groot probably won’t be able to stay awake the entire night.

Then it’s time for dinner; all the best foods from a dozen or more planets have been prepared by Jonto and select chefs from his restaurant. You and Yondu take your seat at a small table set apart from everyone else and are served first, enjoying your meal in some relative peace. After everyone has food on their plates, attention is called to the DJ’s platform. Aleta and Stakar stand there, side by side.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, liars and thieves, warriors and spies,” Stakar begins, and there’s thunderous applause. “Thank you for joining us to celebrate the marriage of Yondu Udonta and [y/n]. I know y’all are hungry and so am I, so this will be brief. Aleta?”

Aleta takes a step forward, shaking a lock of dark hair out of her face. “Ya know, I wasn’t too impressed when Stakar first brought Yondu on board the _Starhawk_ all those years ago,” Aleta begins with a grin, and there’s some laughter at her words. “But I didn’t have to know him long for that opinion to change. The more we talked to each other, the more I saw of him, the more I realized that he was not only strong and intelligent, but that he was resourceful, and clever. And loyal, and faithful. There’s few people I would rather have at my back in any situation.” She pauses to look at Yondu across the deck, and he smiles at her.

“There was a number of years where we were apart, and…” Aleta pauses for a second, and you think you see her swallow. “And I missed ya. I missed yer stupid laugh ringin’ down the halls. And that dumb arrow flyin’ through the hangar. But when we got back together, in some ways it was like no time passed at all.” She paces the podium, slowly. “Some time goes by, and things start to go back to normal, and then I get this call from Stakar one day. He tells me, Aleta, yer not gonna believe this, but our boy Yondu has himself a girlfriend. And I say,” She stops and looks straight at Stakar, “Ya gotta be _shittin’_ me.”

There’s raucous laughter all around.

Yondu blushes, and you laugh, taking his hand in yours.

“Yeah, I thought – like we all probably did – that he was a confirmed bachelor, but I said, sure; I’ll meet this girl. So we set up a dinner date, got all the old crew together. I’m waitin’ fer them to show up and I get word that one of my crew got her ass handed to her by a lil’ Terran girl.”

It’s your turn to blush, hiding your face in your hands as the crew of the _Eclector_ cheers.

Aleta laughs. “And this lil’ Terran girl turns out to be a tough, charming, smart-as-a-whip, sweet hearted doctor named [y/n].” She looks straight at you. “Honey, I don’t know what gods or fates brought ya into Yondu’s life, but I thank all of ‘em for you. You will always have us to stand by your side, in sorrow, in joy, in war, or in peace. On behalf of all of us, I’d like to say welcome, officially, to the family.” She raises a glass of champagne. “To [y/n] and Yondu.”

As dinner is finishing and dishes are being cleared away, a single chair is brought on to the dance floor.

You cover your face with one hand, giggling, as Yondu tugs you to your feet. “C’mon, sugar,” he says, grinning that shark smile.

“Let’s hear it for Mr. and Mrs. Udonta! They’ll be performing a Terran wedding tradition – the removal of the garter and the garter toss, followed by the bouquet toss! All you eligible bachelors please gather on this side of the dance floor, behind Yondu.”

The catchy electric guitar rhythm of ZZ Top’s _Sharp Dressed Man_ begins to play as Yondu discards his dress jacket and fold up his shirt cuffs. The single men begin to gather behind your husband. You see Clipper, Martinex, Jonto, Charlie, Nillgrac, and Jesper among the crowd. Out of the corner of your eye you see Stakar hesitantly get to his feet, and you snort with laughter as he is yanked back into his seat by Aleta. He grins at her, but she pretends not to notice.

Your attention is drawn from them very swiftly however, as Yondu begins to hike the skirt of your dress up your left leg. He does it slowly, running his blue hands sensually up your stockinged calf and over your knee. You hold your dress down so you don’t flash the crowd, but he lifts your ankle over his shoulder and the audience gets a brief view of your garter – a thing of blue lace that matches Yondu’s skin tone perfectly, paired with a small arrow charm attached to it by a maroon ribbon.

Yondu’s ruby eyes flick up to yours, and his dark blue tongue darts out to lick his teeth. Then he places one hand behind his back as the other holds your ankle against his shoulder, and his head disappears beneath the tulle of your dress.

Whistles erupt in the crowd, and gales of laughter; you feel Yondu’s hot breath against your leg as he chuckles. You have to throw a hand over your face because you are blushing furiously, but you have to clench your opposite hand in your dress because you have a feeling you are going to be very aroused by your husband’s attention.

And you’re right. You momentarily feel Yondu’s tongue tease the inside of your thigh, right before the delicate scrape of his sharp teeth on your skin as they close around the garter. You see his head move backwards under your dress, and a moment later he appears, slowly working the garter down over your leg. He gets to your knee and amid whoops and hollers from the crowd, looks up at you again with twinkling, mischievous eyes. He doesn’t let go with his teeth until he reaches your ankle, at which point he carefully removes the garter from around your shoe before lowering your leg back to the floor. He leans forward, lazily twirling the garter on one finger. “Ya okay, baby? Ya look flushed,” he says with a wink.

All you can do is laugh to cover up your embarrassment of the moment; he might as well been pulling off your panties, the way it had aroused you.

He laughs too and tenderly kisses your cheek, then turns to the crowd of bachelors behind him. “Ready boys?” At their cheer, he closes his eyes and snaps the garter like a rubber band into the crowd.

The crowd lunges together then disperses quickly, laughing.

“Who caught it?” you ask, standing.

Yondu throws back his head, roaring with laughter. Peering around him, you see Martinex standing awkwardly in the middle of the crowd, the garter in his hands. The pinkish purple sparkle that you’ve seen on his cheeks in the past has blossomed all across his face, and the color is growing darker by the second.

The DJ laughs. “Congratulations, Martinex T’Naga! The bouquet toss is up next! All you single ladies, time to hit up the dance floor!”

The white, gold and red blooms that you’d been holding as you walked down the aisle is retrieved, and you position yourself at one end of the dance floor, while all the unmarried women gather behind you. “Ready?” you call.

There’s a cheer behind you, and you raise your bouquet. “One…two… _three!”_ On the last word, you toss the bouquet far over your head, and there is laughter and squeals as the crowd attempt to catch it. You turn to identify the victor and see a very shocked-looking Gamora holding the bouquet in her hands. Her cheeks darken slightly, but she smiles and glances at Peter, who turns very red.

The crowds disperse as the guests return to tables for refreshment, but it isn’t long before Omik yells into the microphone, “All right, _Ravagers!_ With all the pleasantries out of the way – _let’s get his party started!_ I’d like to call up [y/n] and Peter Quill-Udonta to get us going with _Footloose_!”

 _“YES!”_ you hear Peter scream from across the deck and watch as he comes running. His jacket has been long discarded, and his shirt sleeves are rolled up past his elbows. Combing sweaty hair back from his forehead, he bites his lip as he takes his place next to you.

“You ready for this?” you ask him, laughing.

He looks at you with excited, twinkling eyes. “Yes!”

The familiar beat of the Kenny Loggins song begins, and you both bounce to the rhythm until about 30 seconds in, when you begin a tricky pattern of footwork – a line dance that you’d once learned from a Texas friend. You’d happily taught it to Peter, who was over the moon to learn it. As you reach the next verse, Mantis, Yondu, and Kraglin join you – soon joined by Martinex, Ryx, Charlie and the rest of the wedding party. Other Ravagers of each faction join you – some attempting and failing, some succeeding to match your footwork.

The night continues with dance after dance, most upbeat, some slow. There’s no end to the drinks or snacks for the guests, and you don’t think you’ve ever had so much fun in your entire life. As the current song ends, you and Yondu go back to your table for some refreshment when Peter’s voice yells over the microphone. He sounds a little drunk.

“My name is Star Lord! Peter Quill-Udonta. And I’m callin’ out _Kraglin Obfonteri-Udonta…”_ He points into the crowd, “FOR A DANCE OFF, BRO!”

You laugh so hard you almost choke on your water, watching as Kraglin marches defiantly to the edge of the dance floor. He peels off his jacket and tosses it into the crowd behind him, where it lands on Drax’s head. He smirks. “Bring it on, _kid._ ”

Peter gasps loudly into the microphone at the perceived insult, and points at Kraglin in mock-anger before jumping off the podium and onto the dance floor, swiping something off the DJ’s table as he goes. He tosses one of the items to Kraglin – and as it sails through the air, you see that it’s a black fedora. You’re a little confused at the significance of the hat, until the heartbeat noises and synth rhythm of Michael Jackson’s _Smooth Criminal_ begins to play. You let out a little squeal and clap your hands together, running to the edge of the dance floor.

Peter has clearly been practicing for this. Even though he is drunk, every pop of his hip, tap of his toe and slide of his foot is on point. He dances through the first verse, ending with a neat tight twist, and points at Kraglin. The First Mate must have anticipated Peter’s challenge, because he’s obviously been working on his footwork too; he dons the fedora, and every move is smooth and right on beat.

As the song reaches the final chorus, you shriek as Yondu runs onto the dance floor and falls into step with Peter and Kraglin, performing some genuine King of Pop twirls, pelvic thrusts, and a moonwalk that makes the entire audience go absolutely nuts.

After that, there’s a series of group dance songs, like the Macarena, the Hustle, the Wobble, and the Cha Cha Slide which you are excited to teach everyone. After that, things begin to wind down. You think that the night is nearly over when R. City’s _Locked Away_ comes over the speakers; you grin as the _Eclector’s_ Ravagers cheer wildly and crowd the dance floor.

Yondu, hanging back with Stakar, laughs at the Ravager admiral’s bewildered expression. “They love this song,” he remarks. “[y/n] started playin’ music at the common meal times, and fer some reason or another they kept askin’ fer this one. I hear ‘em singin’ it in the halls sometimes.”

Stakar chuckles, shaking his head, and smiles fondly as he watches you dance in the knot of _Eclector_ Ravagers. “Yondu, I gotta tell you,” Stakar comments, looking over the jumping, dancing crowd, “I ain’t never seen a crew so tight knit. You’ve done a good job, boy. They really respect you.”

“And they love _her,”_ Yondu says with a smile in your direction. “She takes good care of ‘em.” He watches as you run up to the DJ booth as the last verse of the song begins and take the microphone.

“…if I showed you my flaws,” you sing loudly, “if I couldn’t be strong, tell me honestly-” You point out at the crowd, and all of the _Eclector_ Ravagers throw back their heads and bellow:

_“WOULD YOU STILL LOVE ME THE SAME?”_

You laugh and hand the microphone back to the DJ and run to Nillgrac, Mora, and Clipper, who throw their arms about your shoulders and sway back and forth as the song concludes.

Etta James’ _At Last_ comes next, and the lights are dimmed down low. “’Scuse me, Stakar,” Yondu says with a clap to his former Captain’s shoulder, “But I gotta go dance with my wife.”

“Go get her, boy.” Stakar grins after Yondu, jumping slightly as he feels a strong hand curl around his arm. He looks down to see Aleta, tugging at his shirt sleeve.

“C’mon, ya idiot,” she says with a smile. “Dance with me.”

Yondu makes his way across the dance floor to you; your arms are wide open and waiting for his embrace. He reels you in gently and holds you close, cradling your head against his shoulder as you move across the floor together.

“I’ve never been so happy,” you sigh in contentment. “I don’t want this night to end.”

“It ain’t over yet, darlin’,” Yondu whispers in your ear.

As the song comes to a close, you look up into his eyes. “I think it’s time we take this elsewhere,” you say, and he nods.

Taking you by the hand, Yondu takes you to the podium and you both stand in front of your friends and family, microphone in hand.

“I ain’t much fer makin’ speeches,” Yondu begins, “But it means a helluva lot that all y’all came out to celebrate with us tonight.”

“Thank you so much,” you continue as Yondu hands you the microphone, “This night wouldn’t have been the same without you and we are so grateful for the love and support you have shown us not only tonight but through all the good times and hard times that we’ve had so far. Yondu and I are going to retire for the evening, but please continue the celebration as long as you want!” Handing the microphone back to the DJ, you take your fist and tap it over your heart in the Ravager salute.

There’s an echoing series of thumps as Ravagers all over the deck return the gesture, and a thunderous applause as Yondu pulls you in for a final kiss. Then your husband takes your hand and leads you away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cutting the end short, but it was getting too long! Next up is a whole chapter of smut and fluff...I don't think y'all will mind :P


	8. Make You Feel My Love (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that it's been about two months since I last updated this fic. Vital Part 3 has many challenges that I didn't face with the first two parts, mainly because I never actually intended in breaking the work up into 3 parts! So there's a lot of unknown factors and planning I have to do still. Additionally, the last few months it's been very difficult to get motivated and I've been dealing with a bit of depression. But I'm taking steps to remedy this, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate your patience and understanding. I don't intend to abandon this work, but updates may become farther in between than you've been used to in the past. Please check my tumblr (@loveisyondublue) for more frequent updates, but know that I am working on it and am trying to be more consistent! Thanks again for your readership! I love y'all :)

By the time you reach the double doors leading to the honeymoon suite, the noise from the deck and the party has died down to a dull roar. Yondu reaches for the door handle, but you catch his arm.

“Wait, you have to carry me inside,” you say softly.

"Oh? Why's that?" he asks with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

You shrug. "Terran tradition dictates it."

Without further argument, Yondu slips an arm around your back and the other under your knees. Your gown spills over his arms, blending with his cream shirt. You turn the handle and open the door as he walks forward.

You gasp happily.

The floor is strewn with white and dark red flower petals, the bed is turned down, and there's a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket on the side table. The lights are dimmed just right, and out the back windows you can see the twinkle of stars.

Yondu sets you down, and begins removing the medals from his dress jacket, laying them in the case on the table. You take off your stockings and shoes, then go into the bathroom to remove your makeup and the pins from your hair. Your husband – you smile, blushing at the designation – ducks inside a minute later, pecking a swift kiss to your cheek.

“How ‘bout a bath to start off?” he asks softly, going to the jacuzzi tub. “Soak them dancing feet?”

You smile at him. “Just to soak our aching heels, is that all?” you ask teasingly.

He flushes a little as he turns on the water. “Well, we had our first kiss in a big tub like this,” he nods at the jacuzzi, “I thought it might be fittin’.”

“Yondu Udonta, you can be very romantic when you want to be.”

He flashes a shark-toothed grin at you over his shoulder that plainly says _I can be very dirty too, sugar_ and retreats back into the bedroom.

When you go to meet him, Yondu has finished with the medals and has removed his jacket. He stands with his button-down shirt open to the navel, looking for all the galaxy like the hero from a romance novel.

Your heart is suddenly pattering fast, your face flushed. You turn so your back is to him and sweep your hair over your shoulder. “Help me with my dress?” you ask, your voice shyer than you mean it to be.

“Sure, sweetheart,” he says, his voice low and husky.

You feel his fingers then, hot and calloused, caressing the base of your neck where the column of tiny buttons begins. You almost gasp at the contact, and you swear you hear him take a shaking breath. The butterflies that had seemed so tiny upon entering the bedroom now feel like they’ve grown to enormous size in your stomach, and your heart is beating in time with their wings. You tremble at his touch.

“Ya okay?” Yondu asks, his voice hitching as if breathless.

“Yes, I’m – I’m fine.”

He nods and continues to undo the buttons; the dress starts to open up, revealing the curve of your bare back, broken only by your white bustier. Taking a large breath – _why the hell do I feel so nervous? –_ Yondu trails the backs of his fingers down the back of your neck, between your shoulder blades, following the curve of your spine until he reaches the bustier.

With every passing second his breaths come faster, and he can’t fight the tremble that runs throughout his entire body. _It ain’t like I haven’t touched her before, but it feels…it feels different now._ He undoes the hooks keeping the bustier in place and slides it from your body, tossing it to the floor. Your naked backside is to him now, the gown open to the small of your hips and sinking, revealing just the edge of your white lace panties. Ever careful not to tread on the fabric, Yondu steps closer to sweep light fingers up your sides and around your front, caressing the soft skin of your stomach.

As his hands move upward, your need for him grows. You know it’s not only your own arousal that is making you feel this way, but his. The echo of his feelings through the implant floods through your mind and the pure raw lust you sense from him, combined with your own, almost makes you dizzy. It all comes to a head as he cups your breast in one rough, scorching hand, and you feel his breath on your neck. “Darlin’,” he whispers, pressing his lips to your skin, and that’s all it takes for a long, aching moan to tear from your lips.

You step out of your gown and lie the garment carefully on the table, before Yondu lifts you completely off the floor. He carries you into the bathroom and turns off the water, chest heaving as he quickly removes and discards his remaining clothes. You remove your panties while he’s busy disrobing, and seat yourself in the tub. The water is perfectly warm, but you barely notice as you watch Yondu climb in after you, obviously aroused.

He braces his arms against either side of the tub, trapping you against the far end. Breaths hot and heavy, he leans in to kiss your throat, one hand sliding along the tub edge to sweep up the back of your neck and bury in your dampening hair. You curl one arm around his back, clutching at him. Your other arm remains under the bubbly water, and he’s too busy gently nibbling at your neck to notice its intended path until he feels your hand close around the length of his erection.

 _“Sugar,”_ he gasps loudly, pressing his forehead to your shoulder.

You nearly gasp yourself; you felt the sudden immense pleasure reflected in your own mind as soon as you touched him, and you’re keen to feel more. With deliberate, squeezing motions, you slide your hand up and down his cock, feeling it grow harder by the second.

“Gods, I ain’t…I ain’t never felt…” Yondu begins, panting, but he doesn’t finish. Instead, he desperately presses his lips to yours, pulling you forward into his arms.

You continue to stroke him, but it becomes difficult to concentrate when his tongue pushes into your mouth, gentle but demanding. The tastes of smoke and alcohol that you normally associate with him seem accentuated, pronounced, and more delicious than he’s ever tasted before.

He runs his hands up and down your body, hot and purposeful, needy. _“Fuck,_ ” he growls, releasing you, and he spins you around, pulling you against him until your back is flush against his chest. His legs are drawn up slightly, blue knees just visible above the surface of the water. “Spread yer legs,” his hiss comes in your ear, and you eagerly obey.

His hand slides through the water, caressing your hip, thumb skimming along your lower belly, and you start to shake. You grip his unoccupied hand, hard, under the water in anticipation of his touch.

His hand continues its path slowly along the line where your pelvis meets your leg, and you feel his fingers brush over your mound. They pull back in surprise for a moment, and you turn your head to meet his gaze. He hadn’t seen you take off your panties, so he didn’t know what to expect.

His ruby eyes are wide, pupils large and dark with lust. “Ya…ya shaved?”

“Waxed,” you say with a blush. “I wanted to do something special for you.”

He glances down into the water, and his tongue darts out to run along one long jagged tooth. At the same moment, you feel his fingers run over your smooth labia, one rough fingertip gliding over your clit. You arch your back, moaning, but the noise is cut off as he forces his mouth over yours. You feel a long thick finger tease your entrance and then press into you, followed moments later by a second.

It feels as if every nerve that existed in your body has now duplicated tenfold; although Yondu’s touch never left you wanting, you don’t remember it being so as exhilarating as this. You grip the back of his neck, tearing your mouth from his to gasp out his name.

“Yes, sugar, _yes,”_ Yondu groans in your ear as he pumps his fingers in and out of you. It’s all he can get out for several moments; he can feel your pleasure blossoming in his mind like a flower, one that keeps growing as long as he dips into the well feeding it. How deep does that well go? He wants to know.

At the same time, he’s having a hard time keeping his own need in check, and it’s not long before he’s rocking against your backside, sometimes feeling his cock brush against your thigh or his own hand as he fingers you.

“Y-Yondu, _please,_ ” you whimper, pushing his hand away.

He removes his fingers and curses loudly as you take his cock in your hand, pulling it upward to rub against your folds, rotating your hips as you grind down on him.

“I think we had enough a’ the bath,” he grunts, struggling to his feet as he drags you with him. After quickly toweling off most of the water covering your bodies, he lifts you into his arms. Already breathless, you nevertheless press your lips to his, winding your legs about his waist.

All you know is Yondu’s unyielding muscular arms around you, the taste of his lips and tongue, the manly, woody, leather smell of him before you’re surrounded by downy soft sheets and pillows. Then he has your arms pinned above your head with one hand, his grasp firm but not in the least bit harsh; the other hand supports the small of your back as he slides his cock against your wet folds.

He suckles your breasts, each small lick of his tongue, kiss of his lips, or nibble of his teeth doing nothing but deepen your need for him. Then he follows every curve of your body with his lips, again traced by his fingers, until both his hands are holding your thighs apart and his head is between them.

His fingers alone had brought you such pleasure in the bath, but his tongue is a different story entirely. His tongue licks and flicks in every possible direction, circling your clit and probing your entrance. He digs his fingers into your hips and drags you closer to his face, burying his mouth in your folds, and you let out a guttural moan.

When he touches a finger to your entrance, slipping just the tip of it inside your body, combined with the constant motions of his tongue, your moan nearly rises to a shriek. “Please! Please Yondu!” you cry out, reaching for him trembling hands.

Yondu snarls greedily as he climbs on top of you, lining himself up, but the sound gives way to a soft moan of rapture as he enters you.

Never before have you felt so warm, so inviting to him as you do now, nor have you ever looked so utterly _beautiful_. Even your white gown and veil of lace pales before the vision of you now, your skin flushed with love, your arms and hair splayed out over the silk sheets, your body laid bare just for him.

His hands roam over your body as if he hasn’t touched you a hundred times before, as if it’s the first time. His eyes glow with longing, and you can _feel_ it. You can feel his need, echoed deep within your mind and soul. This overpowering sensation of unbridled and boundless love flooding your mind causes tears to stream down your cheeks. Yondu makes a soft crooning sound in his throat and folds you into his arms, touching his lips tenderly to yours. You break away just for a moment to say, “I love you,” very softly.

“I know, sweetheart,” he replies, and you see his eyes are shining with unshed tears. “I can feel it,” he says before kissing you again.

He thrusts into you slowly, and every nerve is already so hyper-sensitive that you are aware of every single ridge on his cock as they pass into you. It feels like you’ve been specifically molded to fit one another, like you’ve become one entity, and as Yondu sinks even further into you, you begin to feel a new sensation. It’s a strange quivering inside you, and it feels absolutely heavenly. You throw your head back against the mattress, clenching the sheets in your hands.

It isn’t until Yondu lifts your ankles over his shoulders and you look down the length of your body that you realize what that amazing feeling is. The diamond-shaped ridges patterning Yondu’s length, flared with arousal, are _vibrating._ Those closest to his body are the largest, and they beat against the edges of your folds and your clit with the speed and lightness of hummingbird wings.

You moan at the sight, the sound deepening as Yondu buries himself up to the hilt inside you. You watch as his implant flashes, the circuitry going wild, and his entire body arches backwards, strong and magnificent.

You’ve never felt like this, like a powder keg ready to explode. Your body shakes and doesn’t seem to want to stop. It’s like a deep humming emanating from your core outward. A euphoric tingling races down your spine, and you clutch convulsively at Yondu’s hands holding your legs.

Yondu feels as though he could scream to the heavens. He feels powerful, invincible even – and at the same time, so raw and exposed that a single touch might undo him completely. And a touch is all it takes; the quivering, desperate touch of your lips to his as you pull him towards you, and he comes with a hoarse and yearning cry, tears rolling down his cheeks. You orgasm at the same instant, spurred on by his reaction, gasping and moaning his name like a prayer.

Love surrounds the two of you like the ocean you sail upon, immeasurable, vast and infinite, and at some undetermined moment you both fall asleep in each other’s warm embrace, not to wake until morning.

* * *

You arrive on deck the early next afternoon to a full banquet lunch and deafening cheers. There are many winks, laughter, and handshakes directed at Yondu, and warm hugs given to you.

Per Ravager tradition, the wedding didn’t end with the reception. It’s followed by three, almost four days of dancing, eating, and drinking. But by the end of the week, the commotion has died down some, and everyone has a chance to just relax. The weather is perfectly sunny and not too hot, and one day at sea the ship drops anchor in a shallow bay perfect for swimming. Each day holds fun surprises, meeting other Ravagers, swapping stories from Yondu’s past and making new memories with your big, weird, wonderful Ravager family.

You couldn’t have asked for a better wedding or honeymoon, and you’re sorry it has to come to an end a week and a half later. However, the Ravagers are starting to get antsy for some action, and you’ve got to be at the top of your game for a crew who will undoubtedly need your attention.

* * *

Upon your return at last to the _Eclector,_ you find that Yondu has had your belongings moved to his quarters and has tried to make some – what you surmise – are _homey_ touches to the cabin. New throw pillows on the sofas, some plants in the corners and on the tables, and, a little space away from his desk, a bright and tidy little workplace just for you. The pillows might not match and a couple of the plants look like they might be poisonous, but it’s the thought that counts.

“We can make any changes ya like,” Yondu says, gesturing widely to the expansive cabin as he rubs his neck. “I want ya to feel at home, darlin’.”

You laugh and throw your arms about his neck. “Spaceman, I feel at home wherever you are.”

He chuckles and rests his large hands on your waist. “Ya know what, Mrs. Udonta?”

You grin. “What’s that?”

“I love ya.”

You laugh again, leaning forward to nuzzle your head into his chest. “I love you too, Mr. Udonta.”


	9. Please Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope y'all had safe and happy holidays, I've missed you! I appreciate your patience and understanding with the sporadic updates. I'm hoping to get more of a groove going, but Vital Part 3 is just specially challenging in a lot of ways, and it's only going to be more so once the Infinity War/Endgame portions come into play later on. But I don't intend on abandoning this work, so just keep watching your inboxes! Thank you in advance and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hopefully another will be coming sooner rather than later!

The months just fly by, the very picture of wedded bliss – at least as can be expected aboard a Ravager ship, between missions of thievery, bribes, coercion, and subsequent wounded shipmates in the Med Bay. You’re very happy, loving to fall asleep and wake up next to the same man every night and day.

You wake one morning to a tender kiss on your cheek and the aroma of coffee. “Mmm,” you hum without opening your eyes, “Good morning, spaceman.”

“Mornin’, darlin’.”

You yawn and stretch, then reach for the cup of coffee Yondu has placed on your bedside table. The coffee maker, situated down by the bar, had been a wedding present from Peter and Kraglin and it’s been nothing short of a blessing with all the busy days you both have.

Beside the cup is a trio of photos – one of the whole family at Christmas; one of the entire _Eclector_ crew on the deck of the cruise ship; and the center one is of you and Yondu on the day of your wedding. You adore this picture; it never fails to make you smile. It was caught at just the right moment when you were both in mid-laugh; the photographer managed to capture that sparkle in Yondu’s ruby eyes that you love so much.

Said Ravager Captain is already partially dressed, and in the process of buckling up his jacket. You take a sip of the coffee, then hop out of bed to select a deep purple neckerchief out of Yondu’s drawer. You loop it around his throat, giving him a kiss as you tie it, tucking the edges under his jacket collar. “What time are you leaving?”

He glances at his wrist-com. “Hour and a half.”

“Do you have time for breakfast?”

“Yeah. Final prep with the team is in an hour fifteen.”

You hurriedly gather up some clean clothes and run to the bathroom, letting out a giggly squeal as Yondu lightly smacks your behind as you pass him. He chuckles.

You run through your morning routine quickly; Yondu and a team of Ravagers are intercepting a huge black-market weapons deal today and are scheduled to be gone until tomorrow.

“Do you need me to make any special preparations?” you call as you turn off the shower.

“Jus’ the usual,” he replies, “Don’t expect anythang dangerous.”

You raise your eyes briefly to the ceiling. It’s just when no one expects something dangerous that it’s sure to happen. You’ll have Eega and Soldalis prepare some extra beds, just in case.

“Whatcha want to do fer date night this week? Yer turn to pick.” Yondu asks, handing you a towel as you step out of the shower.

“Oh, that’s right! I almost forgot. That’ll be a nice end to a mission week for you.”

You and Yondu are both kept busy with the ship full of Ravagers but make it a point every month to go planetside or moonside somewhere for a private date night. It’s always somewhere different, and you take turns choosing locations. Sometimes it’s a nightclub, sometimes a picnic on the beach, sometimes a fancy restaurant, but you always hold your date nights, no matter what.

“Hmm,” you cock your head, toweling your hair dry. “Well, we haven’t had a nice dinner in a while. I’m craving that Tanthin wine - remember we had that at Diaamo? It was so delicious.”

“Dinner it is,” Yondu says with a nod, checking his teeth in the mirror. “We’ll find a place with that wine fer ya, sweetheart.”

You give him a kiss, then laugh as your stomach rumbles. “I’m getting hungry just thinking about it.” You comb your hair back into its usual ponytail, get dressed, and grab your coffee. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Kraglin is just finishing up some breakfast mash when you reach the Mess. “Mornin’,” he says distractedly; he’s watching one of the large holoscreens on the wall.

You glance up at it.

 _“…the Sapphire Ball, Xandar’s biggest gala event, will resume today,”_ the newswoman is saying. _“The three-day event, hosting some of the biggest names from Xandar and its colonies, boasts new inventions, charity auctions, and medical advancements for the coming year…”_

“Shit, the Sapph’s already goin’ on?” Yondu says around a mouthful of muffin. “We should’a crashed it.”

“Would’a taken months to prepare fer,” Kraglin comments, turning away from the screen. “’Sides, this deal today will be at least a ‘mil.”

“Coupl’a ‘mil, I reckon,” Yondu replies. “Tren’ko call in this mornin’?”

“Yeah, he confirmed the coordinates and quantity.” Kraglin’s voice is a little hesitant.

You and Yondu both look at him. “Somethin’ wrong?”

Kraglin shakes his head and takes a final bite of mash. “Jus’ don’t trust him.”

“We don’t trust anybody that ain’t us. Tha’s the way it goes.”

“I know. It just seems a lil’…easy, don’t it?”

“Son, yer gettin’ paranoid. Relax. It’ll work out fine.” Yondu raises his cup to his lips, then pauses, and sighs. “A’ight, fine. Up the security on the _Eclector_. Contact Nillgrac, tell him to select a’ team of four to hang back in a M-ship, cloaked, while the deal happens.”

“Yessir.”

“The rest of the team ready for the briefing?”

“Yep, scheduled to gather in the hangar in-” Kraglin glances at his wrist-com, “twenty minutes.”

“A’ight. Jus’ enough time to have another cup a’ coffee. Or…” he glances at you, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

You laugh. “Sorry, spaceman. I just found out there’s a patient with a fungal foot infection I have to take care of.”

His face falls. “That killed the mood, darlin’.”

You grin. “Sorry.” You lean in to kiss his cheek, and whisper in his ear, “Tomorrow, when you get back. I’ll even wear that blue teddy you like.”

He lets out a growling hum and turns to kiss you full on the mouth. “I’mma hold ya to that, girl,” he says as he leaves for his second cup of coffee.

* * *

You watch the M-ships depart, waving farewell until the hangar bay doors close completely. Then you’re off to the Med Bay to check on your foot patient again, update some notes, and start scheduling annual physicals for the crew.

The day-cycle passes uneventfully, and Rhian informs you halfway into Second Watch that she received word that Yondu and the mission team reached the target safely and that the deal is going smoothly. They expect to be back no later than the end of Second Watch tomorrow, and likely earlier.

The morning of the mission team’s return, you head from yours and Yondu’s cabin (which seems awfully big when he’s gone) towards the Mess. It seems quieter than usual, and you look inquisitively down over the railing. Many of the crew are standing about, looking up at the holoscreens, while others idly sit eating their food, doing the same, sometimes quietly talking.

You hurry down the the stairs. “Clipper? Amitt? What’s going on?”

The Lead Mechanic and Nav glance over as you approach, and Amitt points up at the holoscreens, which are displaying the same news channel on every screen.

_“…frantic search in process for twenty-three children, who were abducted from their homes sometime in the last two days. All the children, ranging in age from three to twelve, belong to high-ranking Xandarian families, all the parents of whom were attending the Sapphire Ball. A ransom note has yet to be found or received.”_

You stare up at the screen. _“Oh my god._ Twenty-three kids?” You stare at Clipper next to you, who has an angry furrow between his brows. “How does that happen? No one noticed that their kids were missing? No one was left to watch them?”

He shakes his head, scowling. “Not clear yet. Whoever’s responsible, I hope they catch the bastard and string ‘em up.”

“Poor things. I hope they’re okay.”

You continue to watch the news sporadically throughout the day, while also keeping an ear out for the signal of the incoming mission ships. There’s little light shed on the kidnapper of the children, but finally, near the end of Second Watch, alarms chime throughout the _Eclector_ to signal Yondu and the Mission Team’s homecoming.

Happily, you make your way to the Docking Bay along with a group of Ravagers to help unload the goods. When you reach your destination, Yondu has already disembarked, and is directing a series of crates onto the loading dock.

“Hey, spaceman.”

“Hey darlin’,” he greets you with a kiss.

“Ooh, you need a shower.” You say, wrinkling your nose slightly even as you smile.

He gives a short laugh. “Yeah, and a drink. Took longer than I thought to get all this loaded up, but we got it.” He produces a crowbar from a nearby tool chest and pries off the top of one of the crates. Within lies stacked trays of blasters.

“So what are they? Anything special?”

“New plasma tech.” He holds up a blaster, and taps the butt of it, where the serial number is supposed to be. It’s been completely sanded down and polished, so it looks like a number was never there to begin with. “Untraceable.” He replaces the gun in the crate, nodding at a Ravager who wheels it over to the other approved crates. He sticks his thumbs in his pockets and grins. “Yeah. Gonna make a big profit off all’a this.”

“Uh…C-Cap?” 

Yondu’s smile falls away at Kraglin’s voice, which is a little higher-pitched than normal, and he spins around. The First Mate is holding one end of a top tray of blasters; Nillgrac has the other end, and they’re both looking wide-eyed down into the crate.

“What?” Yondu asks warily. “What is it?”

“Ya….” Kraglin swallows. “Ya better come see fer yerself, sir.”

Warily, Yondu strides over to where Kraglin stands; you follow. Together, you peer down into the crate. You gasp, hands flying to your mouth in surprise.

Curled up in the padded bottom of the crate and dressed in green polka-dotted pajamas, is a young boy.

“Oh my god.” You recognize the child’s dusty brown hair and freckles from the pictures that have been circulating on the holoscreens all day. “This is one of the missing children from Xandar.” Your shock only lasts a moment before doctor mode kicks in again. “Help me get him out.” You reach inside the crate, pausing when Yondu doesn’t move to help you. “Yondu?”

You turn to him, and see his face has gone ashen, his eyes full of terror.

You straighten up. “Kraglin?” you say in your most commanding voice, and the First Mate’s eyes snap to you, “Sit Yondu down and get him some water. Nillgrac, help me get him out. Ryx, Mora, get as many stretchers as you can and bring them here. I don’t care if you have to take them out of the M-ships for now. The rest of you,” you say, turning to the Ravagers gathered about the Docking Bay, “Open all the crates carefully. Take all the blasters out and see if there are more children.”

“Yessir,” Nillgrac says smartly, and the unhesitant response launches everyone else into action.

When all is said and done, there are indeed twenty-three children that were hidden in the bottom of half the crates, the same ones that were kidnapped from their homes on Xandar.

“What do we do now, [y/n]?” Ryx asks.

“Start transporting the children to the Med Bay. Take the long route, avoid the Mess. I don’t want rumors starting. If anyone sees and asks, this was some sort of…some sort of mistake. A misunderstanding.”

“The Cap’n was framed, is what it is,” Kraglin’s growling voice interjects.

“I know,” you assure him, holding up your hands. “Where is Yondu?”

Kraglin points over to a corner, where Yondu is still seated, motionless.

“Kraglin, can you oversee this?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you. I’ll talk to Yondu.”

Kraglin throws a salute to you. “Aye, Doc.”

While that’s being handled, you make your way over to your husband and cautiously kneel by his side. “Yondu? Honey, talk to me. Are you okay?”

Yondu, still pale, slowly turns to look at you. His face is filled with fear and horror. “He’s gonna exile me again. It’s jus’ like last time. The kids….”

You don’t have to ask who he’s talking about, and immediately grasp both his hands in yours. _“Yondu._ Yondu, no. That is _not_ going to happen. You had no idea this was going on, did you?”

He dully shakes his head.

“See? There’s nothing to worry about. All we have to do is gather up all the transmission logs and recordings, all interactions you had with the dealer, and send them over to Stakar. Let’s do that right now and give him a call. He’ll understand. Come on. We’ll call from the Med Bay office. You can access the records from there, right?”

He nods again, and numbly gets to his feet, allowing you to lead him.

With Kraglin’s help, you and Yondu pull the necessary information together. Meanwhile, Eega and Soldalis confirm that none of the children have been harmed in any way; they have just been given a long-lasting sedative to make them sleep through whatever process landed them in this situation. It’s apparently a gentle cocktail of drugs and shouldn’t manifest any side-effects upon waking. Nevertheless, you have all the children hooked up to heart monitors, just in case.

You take a breath. You don’t know what you’re going to say to twenty-three children that are lightyears away from Xandar and their families.

Once Kraglin assures you that all the recordings, logs and transcripts have been located, you and Yondu place a call to the _Starhawk._

A Ravager you’re not familiar with answers. “I’m sorry Captain Udonta, Dr. Udonta. The Admiral is on a mission with Captain Aleta Ogord and the crew of the _Virago_ until tomorrow. I’ll inform him when he returns.”

“Please, let him know it’s an emergency.”

The Ravager nods, and with a salute, signs off.

* * *

The _Eclector_ doesn’t feel right. As you traverse its halls, you find that the Control Room is in the wrong place, and the Mess is smaller, and it just feels _off_ in general _._ When the columns and walkways begin to crumble away and the landscape begins to shift, you know something is wrong.

The steel beams and grated walkways give way to crystalline, towering structures that are quite beautiful, but there’s some sort of eerie, creepy feeling emanating off everything and you can’t help but shiver. The spires and towers begin to shift yet again, into twisted, misshapen formations and the ground, which had turned from the _Eclector’s_ metal grilles to sweet, lush moss now disintegrates into dead, red earth.

You have the sudden and distinct feeling that someone is watching you from behind, and spin on your heel, jumping back instantly. Less than a foot from you stands a broad-shouldered older man with silver hair and a full matching beard. He’s dressed in fairly simple clothing, but he has a cloak or cape draped about his neck and shoulders which gives him a sort of regal air. His blue eyes, not at all welcoming or warm, bore into you like shards of deadly ice, even while a sadistic smile plays on his lips. “They couldn’t fulfill their purpose.”

“What?” you ask, taking a step back.

As you do so, your boot catches on something protruding from the earth. You look down, expecting a tree root, but it’s not.

It’s a skeletal hand, and the grip is tightening.

You gasp in terror and try to shake it off, but another hand erupts from the ground on your other side in a cloud of red dust, along with a skull, vertebrae, and scapulae – all of them the small bones of a child.

“N-No! Let go! Oh my god, let go!” You kick violently and begin to scream, but the mysterious bearded man charges forward and seizes you by the throat with both hands, choking the sound off.

“It’s all your fault, you know. You couldn’t leave it alone. You broke the Code.”

Through your clouding vision, you see that the figure has turned from the bearded man into Stakar.

“You broke the Code! You betrayed all of us! _You aren’t fit to wear the flame!”_

You manage to kick out at him, releasing yourself from the skeletal grip on your boots, but lose your footing and in the process you fall. Right out of bed.

You’re tangled in the sheets, and you claw and beat them away, trying to free them from around your head. You’re panting heavily, and there are tears are running down your cheeks. You’ve _never_ had such a realistic dream, and it felt so _meaningful,_ in the most painful and horrible way. Your heart is beating so hard it hurts.

At last, you’re able to free yourself from the trap of sheets around you and see that the room is pulsing with red light. Instantly, you pull yourself to your feet, peering across the bed.

Yondu lies there, the furs and blankets clutched in his hands, head tossing side to side, beaded with sweat. Bright streaks of blood-red light pulse across his implant.

 _Oh my god. The implant. It was_ Yondu’s _dream,_ you realize with a soft gasp _._ Wiping the tears from your cheeks, you scramble back onto the bed, shaking Yondu’s shoulder. “Yondu! Yondu, wake up! You’re having a nightmare!”

He screams, eyes snapping open, and you just manage to latch onto his arm before he goes tumbling to the floor himself. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here, I’m right here. It was a nightmare. Just a dream, it’s okay.”

He sits there trembling, looking all about him until he seems to believe you’re the reality and the dream wasn’t, then buries his face in his hands. You hold him tightly against you.

Neither of you sleep for the rest of the night.


	10. I Won't Let You Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?? Another new chapter already? :D The next one will be a bit trickier, so expect a little longer until the next one, but hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

“The children waking up,” Soldalis informs you.

“Has anyone spoken to them yet?”

“No,” Eega replies. “The first one only woke up a few minutes ago. We would have gone in, but we think a more…” She cocks her head. “A more _Xandarian_ -looking individual would be less frightening for them.”

You nod. “Yes, that’s probably for the best. I’ll handle it. Please ask Utumba to get some breakfast ready for them, something easy on the stomach, preferably Xandarian cuisine if at all possible. I’ll be bringing them down to the Mess.”

You straighten your ponytail and smooth down your scrubs, thankful that Mosegi embroidered them all with the galactic symbol for those in the medical profession. Hopefully at least the older kids will recognize the symbol and it will help them to trust you. Taking a deep breath, you enter the Med Bay.

Some of the younger children are just waking, groggily rubbing their eyes. One of the older girls is already on her feet, standing beside a younger boy still asleep. Her eyes grow wide at your entrance, and she rushes to stand protectively in front of the boy’s bed. “Who are you? Where are we?”

“It’s okay,” you say in a soft, calm voice, holding up your hands. “Don’t worry, you’re safe. You were kidnapped but we intercepted you and we’re taking you back home to Xandar.”

“Why should I believe you?” The question comes out angry, defiant, but you can see the fear in her eyes.

“Because…” you falter a moment. “Because I’m a Ravager. We don’t deal in people, it’s part of our Code. It’s against Ravager law. We _protect_ children, we don’t kidnap them.” To seem less threatening, you take a seat at the far end of the room and fold your hands in your lap. “My name is Dr. [y/n] Udonta. What’s yours?”

“Udonta?” The girl’s eyes squint like she’s trying to remember something. “That sounds familiar.”

“You’re probably thinking of Yondu Udonta, the Ravager Captain.” You gesture around you. “This is his ship. I’m his wife.”

Her eyebrows disappear into her bangs. “He’s _married?_ Isn’t he…kinda…scary?”

You let out a small laugh. “He can be. But you are all perfectly safe here on board, I promise.”

“You saved us?”

You look over and see the boy with the dusty brown hair in the polka dot pajamas is awake and apparently has been listening.

You nod. “Yes.”

“Why would somebody kidnap us?” he asks.

“I really don’t know. But we’re going to get you home to your families as soon as possible. The Captain is working on that right now.” You pause to gesture around the room. “But for now, we’re going to wait until everyone else is awake, and then we’re going to get some breakfast.”

The questions just keep coming, and you answer them all as truthfully and carefully as you can. The girl who first woke, Rani, is the oldest, and while there is some strong initial mistrust, she eventually seems to believe you. She helps her brother, Anil, out of bed. He holds tightly to her hand, a thumb stuck in his mouth.

The boy with dusty brown hair is named Emre, and he seems attached to a pair of boys and a little girl that are apparently his neighbors and playmates on Xandar.

The littlest is a small girl named Opal, her hair done up in twin braids. While you are still answering questions, she comes over to you and climbs into your lap.

There’s a soft knock on the Med Bay door a short time later, and Eega enters. The children all crowd together nervously at her appearance.

“This is Dr. Eega,” you tell them. “She’s my friend and she’s very gentle. You don’t have to be afraid.”

“Hello children,” she says in a kind voice, and gives a gentle wrinkling smile of her snout. “Breakfast is ready.”

“Oh, good.” You stand up and start to put Opal down, but she clutches at your shirt, so you keep her in your arms. “Haha, okay. You can stay right there, no problem.” Shifting her to your hip, you turn to the children. “We’re going to head down and get some breakfast now, everybody. This is a very big Ravager ship, so you have to be careful. Don’t wander off, and watch your step, okay? We’re going to hold hands while we go down to the Mess.” You hold a hand out to Emre, and the kids make a chain ending with Rani in the back.

“Why is it a mess? Don’t you clean it?” one of the children asks.

You laugh. “It’s just called a Mess Hall, it’s where we eat on the ship.”

“Why is it called that?”

“Hm, I’m not sure. I’ll look it up later and let you know.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Yondu hasn’t left his cabin all day, waiting for Stakar’s return call. He’s barely changed positions since he got up from bed and seated himself at his desk. He feels like if he moves too fast or too much, he’s going to vomit. He’s exhausted, but he can’t sleep, and he hasn’t eaten or drank anything but water, though in truth there’s nothing he’d rather do than guzzle down a whole bottle of the strongest liquor he’s got on the shelf.

However, he just sits in the dark in kind of a daze, flinching violently when his wrist com buzzes. He pops out the attached ear piece and places it in his ear. “Krags?”

 _“Yessir. We’re gettin’ a transmission from the_ Starhawk _. Ya wanna take it in yer quarters?”_

“Yeah. Come down here,” he adds, “I might need ya.” _For support._

_“On my way.”_

About five minutes later, Kraglin is at his door, and they’re face-to-face with Stakar on screen.

 _“Yondu?_ ” The Ravager Admiral says, dark brows drawn down in concern, “ _I was told you had an emergency.”_

Yondu has gone pale again. “Yeah. I…” His voice gets stuck in his throat. “I….”

“The Cap’n was framed, sir,” Kraglin interjects.

_“What?”_

“Ya heard about the missin’ Xandar kids?”

His eyes widen. _“Gods above. What happened?”_

“We thought it was a weapons deal, but when we got the crates opened and lifted off the top trays, there was a bunch a’ kids inside,” Kraglin explains.

“I swear I didn’t know, Stakar,” Yondu blurts out, jumping to his feet. “I swear to all the gods, I swear on the flame, I didn’t know!”

_“Whoa, whoa. Calm down, son. I know you didn’t do this.”_

Yondu’s breath hitches. “Ya believe me?”

Hurt flashes across Stakar’s eyes. “Yes, Yondu. Of course, I believe you.”

Yondu collapses back into his chair, letting out a long shaking breath. He feels Kraglin’s hand rest briefly on his shoulder and glances up at his First Mate in gratitude.

 _“Well don’t just sit there, son,”_ Stakar says sternly. _“Ya gotta get angry! Who was the sonuvabitch that set you up? Or at least brokered the weapons deal?”_

Relief sinking in, Yondu’s mind begins to truly focus on the matter at hand. “We gathered up all the transmissions, I’m sendin’ ‘em to ya now,” Yondu says, his fingers trembling slightly as he transfers the files to Stakar.

 _“Tren’ko, huh?”_ the Admiral says after a moment of looking over the logs. _“Never heard of him. I’ll have Mainframe run his name and see where he’s got to. Don’t worry, we’ll find him, boy.”_ He looks up again. “ _What’re ya gonna do with the kids?”_

“I gotta get ‘em back to Xandar. Ya have Nova Prime’s frequency handy? I need to coordinate this with the Corps.”

Stakar’s jaw visibly clenches. _“Be careful, boy. This ain’t gonna look good on you.”_

Yondu rolls his eyes. “I ain’t worried ‘bout the damn _Corps._ ”

_“You were worried about coming to me.”_

Yondu averts his gaze.

_“I’m glad you thought to tell me right away, son. But you didn’t have anything to worry about.”_

Yondu lets out a sheepish laugh, meeting his former Captain’s eyes again. “Yeah, that’s what [y/n] said, too.”

_“Ya married a smart woman.”_

“Don’t I know it.” He sits up straighter in his chair. “Shit, she’s probably with all the kids, they gotta be awake. I gotta go, Stakar. Lemme know if Bottie finds out his location.”

_“Will do. Good luck, son.”_

After terminating the transmission, Yondu stands and heads for the door. “Call the Leads. I wanna speak to them about this so they can tell their crews. Mess. Ten minutes.”

“Yessir.”

Yondu heads down the stairs to the Mess, where he sees you, Eega, Clipper and a few of the Navs helping the children get some food. They’re murmuring and chatting amongst themselves, but they all stop abruptly as Yondu approaches, regarding him with wide eyes.

“Hello Captain,” Yondu hears you say, and turns to receive a light peck on the cheek. “Kids, this is Captain Yondu Udonta. He’s working everything out to take you home. Right?”

“Tha’s right. Don’tchu worry none, yer gonna be back safe n’ sound at home in no time.”

You tug at his arm, leading him away from the children, and they begin to murmur among themselves. “You seem a lot better now,” you say, squeezing his hand in yours. “Did you get a hold of Stakar?”

“Yeah. Everything’s fine.”

You sigh in relief, patting a hand against his chest. You flash him a smile. “See? I told you.”

He chuckles. “Yeah, I know.” He hooks a finger under your chin and places a kiss on your lips. Instantly, there’s a mix of giggles and _ewws_ from the children. You both laugh, breaking apart.

“The Leads are on their way,” Kraglin says, approaching.

“Good.”

“Hey! You’re Kraglin Obfonteri, aren’t you!”

Kraglin turns to the long table where the children are seated. One of Emre’s neighbors, Joska, is standing on his seat, pointing at finger at Kraglin.

“Yeah, tha’s right.”

“Whoa. You were the first Xandarian to become a Ravager First Mate! What’s it like?”

“Ya got a fan base, Krags,” Yondu mutters to him, chuckling.

There’s a slight blush across Kraglin’s nose. “It’s hard work,” he answers Joska. “And it’s mighty dangerous, but it can be fun.”

Joska smiles in admiration. “I’m gonna be a Ravager when I grow up!” he says determinedly, seating himself again.

“I wanna be in the Nova Corps,” says Rani, raising her chin haughtily.

Emre rolls his eyes. _“Boring.”_

“Nuh uh! The Corps is better than the Ravagers!”

“No, it isn’t!”

“Yes it is!”

The kids all begin to chatter amongst themselves loudly, and Kraglin’s shoulders sink in relief. “Damn, thought I was gonna have to entertain ‘em.”

“Kraglin, you’re good with kids,” you reassure him.

He scoffs. “Guess so, but I got _work_ to do!”

You put your hands on your hips, raising an eyebrow at him. “And I don’t?”

Kraglin doesn’t pick up on your teasing tone and holds up his hands. “Whoa, Doc, that weren’t what I meant. Oh! Kakio. Attria. Glad yer here. C’mon, we have a meeting with the Cap’n.” Without another word to you, he rushes off towards the head table, shepherding the Team Leads in the same direction. You laugh after him.

* * *

The entire crew has been made aware of the situation, and you do your best to keep the kids contained to the Med Bay but humor them by giving them a short tour of the ship. By the time this is done, plus answering all of their questions, and getting them fed proper meals, the day-cycle has passed, and it is time for bed.

While you were looking after the children, Yondu met with each of the teams himself to make sure everything was clear, and made a tense call to Nova Prime.

“What do you want for them, Udonta?” she asks coldly.

Yondu’s eyes narrow. “I told ya, I didn’t kidnap ‘em, _Rael,”_ he growls. “I was set up. And I don’t want nothin’ except safe passage fer my ships.”

“You shall have it. All we want is safe return of the children.”

“Then we’re on the same wavelength. My Lead Nav tells me I can be to Xandar by 1800 tomorrow, local time. I’ll bring four M-ships in with the kids, and land ‘em on Adora Plaza. I want the area to be cleared, don’t want any mishaps or mixups with yer officers.”

She pauses, glancing off screen, presumably at one of her advisors or the current Denarian, then turns back to him and nods. “Done.”

“Done. See you tomorrow, 1800. Appreciate yer cooperation, Nova Prime.” Before she can say anything else, he terminates the transmission. “Damn Corps.”

He makes his way to the Med Bay to check on you, and finds the doors crowded with Ravagers; some standing, some sitting. They’re all being quieter than he remembers any of his crew ever being in recent memory. He raises an eyebrow at Kraglin, but the First Mate just places a finger to his lips and nods inside.

Yondu peers around Kraglin’s shoulder, and sees you’re seated with your back to him, in the middle of the room. The children are seated on the floor all around you; two of the littlest ones are in your lap. You don’t seem to have noticed the Ravagers at your door.

“…gave her a magic mirror, and because he loved her so much,” you’re saying, “the Beast let Beauty go back home to find her father.”

“Oh no! What about the rose?” a little girl asks, eyes wide.

“The rose continued to wilt, and every day it lost another petal. But Beauty found her father and took him home where she nursed him back to health. The Hunter came to Beauty’s house one day with everyone from the village and threatened to take away her father to the insane asylum unless she agreed to marry him.”

“Jackass,” Yondu hears someone mutter under their breath nearby, and sees it’s Nillgrac, leaned up against your office door.

“What did she do?” cries a little boy.

“Beauty refused and told the Hunter that her father wasn’t crazy. Using the magic mirror, she showed everyone the Beast. She told them that he wasn’t going to hurt anyone, even though he looked scary. ‘He’s not the monster,’ she shouted at the Hunter, ‘You are!’” A few of the children clap. “This made the Hunter very angry, and he locked Beauty and her father in the dark cellar, while he took the men of the village to hunt down and kill the Beast.”

“Aw shit,” a Ravager murmurs, as the children gasp loudly.

“With the help of the little Cup, who had stowed away in Beauty’s bag, Beauty and her father escaped and rushed to the castle, where a storm was brewing. The Hunter and the Beast were fighting on the roof in the rain, but the Beast was losing. He was too sad from letting Beauty go to fight back. But when he saw Beauty down below, he-”

“He got up and punched the Hunter in the nose!” Joska yells, swinging his fists.

You laugh. “Yes! Seeing his love gave him the strength he needed to fight back. The Hunter was defeated quickly, but not before he had mortally wounded the Beast.”

“What does _mortally wounded_ mean?” a little girl asks.

“It means he was hurt very badly and was going to die.”

“Oh no!”

“As the Beast lay dying, Beauty rushed to his side. Just as he took his last breath, she realized she loved him, and told him so. And at that moment, the last petal fell from the rose.”

The children and the Ravagers look devastated.

“But then,” you whisper, holding up a finger, “The Beast’s body began to glow. The rain drops turned to beams of light. The whole castle was filled with magic and before Beauty knew what happened, poof!” The children gasp. “The Beast was alive and had turned back into a man!”

“Yay!”

“Wow!”

“She did it!”

“Yes, she did. She broke the spell on the Beast and all his servants. Beauty and the Beast were married, and they lived happily ever after. The end.”

The children clap, and the Ravagers do too, causing you to turn in your seat, laughing. “When did you all get here?”

Several Ravagers shyly shuffle their feet and look away.

“We ain’t never heard stories like that,” Mawg, an Ergon engineer says.

“Yeah, it was real nice,” Nillgrac puts in.

You smile. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Beauty and the Beast is my favorite fairy tale.”

“Will you tell us another story tomorrow, Dr. Udonta?” Emre asks.

“Yeah!” the kids shout.

“Yes, I will. But I think you kids are going home tomorrow. Right Captain?”

“Yep. We’re on course to Xandar.”

“Aww, I don’t wanna go home,” Joska says. “Can I stay here and be a Ravager instead?”

“Sorry, young man,” you reply, patting the cot, and he jumps into it. “You have to stay on Xandar for now. But maybe when you’re a little older.”

“Dr. Adonna?” Opal’s small, cooing voice asks.

You let out a small laugh at the mispronunciation. “Yes, sweetie?”

“Will you sing me a song?”

“Yeah,” agrees a chorus of voices.

“My Momma always sings a song before bed.”

“My nurse sings to me.”

“My Daddy sings too!”

You hold up your hands. “Everybody in bed, and I’ll sing you a song.”

Instantly, all the kids scramble into their cots and pull up the covers, snuggling down into their pillows.

“Did your mother sing you songs when you were little?” Rani asks.

You pause as you tuck Opal in. “I didn’t know my mother. But my father used to sing to me sometimes. I can sing one of those.” You sit on the edge of Opal’s bed and clear your throat. _“Well, I’d like to visit the moon, on a rocket ship high in the air, yes I’d like to visit the moon, but I don’t think I’d like to live there….”_

One by one, the Ravagers filter out of the Med Bay, until it’s only Yondu left standing at the doorway. He follows you with his eyes as you make your rounds to each and every child, tucking them in and giving the littlest ones kisses on the head.

A warm, snuggly, tingly feeling creeps into his chest, and images of blue-skinned babies drift into his mind. The notion startles him for a second, but then a smile forms on his lips and he can’t get rid of it. The idea of you, holding a baby, watching it grow, raising it with him. The thought of him, a father. _Well, I’m already a father. But I ain’t never fathered no babies before, least far as I know._ A small corner of his brain wonders why he isn’t freaking out at this train of thought but having a baby with you just seems so suddenly welcome, especially with how natural you are around the kids.

You turn down the lights and leaving clones of Peter’s quieter music softly playing in the background, close the Med Bay doors, following Yondu out.

You laugh gently, wrapping an arm about his waist. “What are you smiling about?”

Yondu just grins at you and kisses your forehead. “Nothin’.”

* * *

The kids are much more rambunctious the next day, and hard to keep contained in the Med Bay, so you move them all to the Mess. A dozen Ravagers volunteer to station themselves about the room to keep the children from wandering off, and they enjoy all the stories you tell just as much as the children themselves.

The day passes quickly as the _Eclector_ makes its way to Xandar, and soon it’s time to get all the children ready to go. Linking hands, you lead the kids to the Hangar where the four M-ships are waiting. Ryx, Nillgrac, Yondu, and Kraglin are piloting. You ride with Yondu; Eega with Nillgrac, Soldalis with Kraglin, and Tommas, one of the recruits from Xandar who has been interning in the Med Bay once a week, goes with Ryx.

Xandar comes into view, and the _Eclector_ slows to a halt, drifting just out of orbit.

 _“All set, Cap’n,”_ Jesper’s voice comes over the ship’s intercom. _“Do you want me to connect you to Nova Prime?”_

“No need,” Yondu answers, strapping in. “I’m sure she’ll be hailin’ me.”

You make sure the kids are buckled in securely and take a seat next to Yondu. The airlocks open, and Yondu guides the _Warbird_ out into open space. You see the other three M-ships on the radar; Nillgrac’s _Belko,_ Kraglin’s _Cawl,_ and Ryx’s _Alamak,_ all flying together in tight formation.

You reach over and place a hand on Yondu’s knee. He takes your hand in his and smiles warmly at you. “Ya know, I think you was good with them kids,” he says softly.

“You think so?”

“Yeah, real good,” he says nodding. He’s silent for some moments, then says tentatively, “[y/n], whatcha think ‘bout—”

Something beeps near Yondu’s head, and his fingers fly across the controls on his armrest. The holoscreen in between you and Yondu activates, revealing Nova Prime.

“I’m incoming with the kids, Rael,” Yondu says.

“Look, it’s Nova Prime!” one of the kids squeals from the back. “Hi, Nova Prime ma’am!”

Irani Rael, startled, glances to the back, where six children are waving at her. “Oh – hello, children. Are you all right?”

“Yes ma’am!”

“Yep!”

She nods, turning back to Yondu. “Good. We are awaiting your arrival, Captain.” The frequency disconnects.

The descent begins, the lights of the capital city filling the windshield. In no time at all you’re approaching a huge circular piece of land surrounded by amphitheaters, gardens, and ponds. Huge spot lights are set up, illuminating the area completely. A couple dozen Nova Corps officers, with Irani Rael at their head, stand to one side of the plaza, providing more than enough room for the M-ships to land and unload the children.

Yondu lands the craft without any difficulty, and once settled, you escort the kids to the back of the ship, where the tractor beam is located. Yondu puts a hand on your shoulder. “Lemme go first.” He disembarks; and through the port window you can see Kraglin, Eega, and Soldalis have done likewise.

“A’ight, it’s clear. Send the kids down.”

“Okay, just stand on here, very still,” you direct the first child, “And it’ll lower you down. There you go. Good job.”

You pick Opal up in your arms and descend with her last; all the other children are gathered on the plaza.

“All right kids,” Yondu says. “Hold hands and follow me.” He extends a hand to Rani, leading them towards the Nova Corps officers.

You hang back with the ships; Eega and Soldalis get back on board. Kraglin stands between the M-ships and the Corps, keeping a close eye on the officers.

“Here they are,” Yondu says when he’s only a few feet away.

Nova Prime’s lips move silently as she counts heads. “All twenty-three.”

“Yep, all accounted fer and unharmed.”

All the children are taken away by the Nova Corps officers, into a large building on the other side of the plaza.

Nova Prime watches them until they’re inside, then turns back to Yondu. “Thank you for your cooperation, Captain. _However_.”

You let out a cry of dismay as at least a two dozen more Nova Corps officers surge into the plaza and see the lights of several incoming ships against the night sky. _“By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest,_ ” A voice over a loudspeaker announces.

“Doc!” Kraglin cries, whirling to face you. “Get on Ryx’s ship! Now!” He presses a finger to his earpiece. “Pilots! It’s an ambush! Take off, now! _Now!”_

There’s a sharp whistle as you run to the _Alamak_ and you feel the warm metal of the Yaka Arrow slide against your palm. Your hand instinctively closes around it, and you look back over your shoulder to see Yondu pulled down by four Nova Corps officers. “Run!” he yells, but not at you. “Run, ya damn idiot!”

Kraglin, for once, isn’t heeding his Captain’s orders. He flings himself at the Nova Corps officers, trying to fight them off Yondu, but there are too many.

You’re hauled aboard the _Alamak_ by Tommas and you’re barely inside before the ship takes off at utmost speed for the _Eclector,_ cloaking as it goes.

“ _Eclector._ Come in. This is Ryx. The Captain and First Mate have been arrested by the Nova Corps. Repeat, the Captain and First Mate have been arrested. We’re coming in hot.”

 _“Copy!”_ comes Amitt’s voice. _“Jesper is navigating a course now; we’ll take off as soon as you reach us!”_

You sit heavily in your seat, staring down at the Yaka Arrow in your hands. This is better than Yondu being taken by the Kree, but how are you going to take on the Nova Empire?


End file.
